Eternally Bound
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: Kitsune's mate for life, but what happens when your chosen mate has been taken away from you by fate only to bring her back with no memories what so ever. Is there any way for him to bring her back? KB pairing
1. Chapter 1

Eternally Bound

-A Yuyu Hakusho Fanfiction-

Kurama Youko and Botan pairing

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me… demo a cute youko kurama plushie does!!! Nyahahaha!!!

000000000000000

Chapter 1: Of spirits and demons and chores!!!

"_I will claim you for my own…"_

Bolting upright on her bed, sweating and breathing heavily, a blue haired deity sighed and held a fisted hand directly to her pounding heart.

"Those dreams again... what do they mean?" wrapping her arms around herself she shuddered delicately and looked out her window to the early morning light. Sighing in resignation and pushing back the confusing fragments of her dream farther to the back of her mind she hurried out of her bed. As resident Deity of Death, she had more things to worry about than just pondering what her nightly dreams meant.

000000000000

"BOOOTANNN!!!!!!"

The blue haired deity gasped for the 2nd time that day and this time due to exertion as she scrambled to heed the call of her master. Just as she entered the great chambers of the prince of reikai, she breathed deeply as she stood before Koenma in his toddler form.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?"

Koenma glared at the young ferry girl before him and growled. "Where the hell have you been, Botan? You've been taking too long to finish you're duties and you're lagging behind in your responsibilities!"

Botan merely bowed down her head and murmured a slight word of apology to her master.

Topaz eyes lost some of its anger as he watched his deity even closely. "Have you been getting enough rest, Botan?"

Her head snapping quickly and flushed brick red with his obeservation. "Why do you say that, Koenma-sama?"

"Hnnnn... nothing." Arranging the stack of papers in front of him, he looked at their best ferry girl, "Botan, round up the tantei immediately, this is an urgent matter. Make sure that they all come here. Especially Hiei, then you go back to your room and get some rest. You're so pale, you look like you're going to fall off your feet."

Botan blanched at his words and bowed down in respect before hurrying to do as she was ordered to do.

Koenma looked as their resident deity hurried out of the room with worried eyes and looked down at the papers before him. Hiei would not be pleased when he finds out the details of this case.

A few hours later, four teens stood before him with a deity about to drop on her feet standing right behind them.

"So, Koenma, what's the big deal this time?" Yusuke yawned and looked at the reikai prince, all eyes were trained on the future ruler of Reikai except one pair of eyes. Emerald green eyes watched worriedly at a certain deity as she struggled to keep herself up on her feet. His attention was diverted immediately with Koenma's words as he explained to them the details of their new case. Even Botan, who was half dead on her feet snapped into attention when she heard what was the new case was all about.

All of them had been dragged out from the middle of their classes, much to the delight of both Yusuke and Kuwabara, while Hiei, who was just lounging about, wasn't hard to find. Now, in front of the Reikai prince, they all waited until the prince gave them their current mission, but the fox demon couldn't stop himself from staring the blue haired deity who was barely standing on her own. The calm quiet atmosphere broke when Koenma explained the details of their new case, Yusuke growled deep in his throat as he tried to hold down a screaming and panicked Kuwabara while Kurama held down the fire koorime with a firm grasp.

"When the hell did this happen?" Yusuke asked Koenma above the screaming inquiries of Kuwabara

"Just two days ago, I've just received the report earlier today. That's the reason why I had Botan scurrying to get the four of you immediately here." Koenma muttered and winced at the glare that Hiei was giving him at that time.

As Koenma proceeded to give the details in full to the tantei, none of them noticed when a certain blue haired deity collapsed behind them. Botan was surprised when she heard that Yukina-chan had been abducted as was not surprised at the collective responses that went with the four reikai tantei. As worried as she was for Yukina, Botan could feel her energy leaving her and struggled to keep her eyes open and continue standing but after a few moments, she had no choice and she let herself be taken in by darkness.

"Botan… Botan?" Koenma had just finished talking with the reikai tantei and was about to instruct Botan to guide them to the portal that would lead them to Makai. Jumping up on his table, Koenma gasped when he saw his ferry girl sprawled on the cold ground. "Botan!"

Kurama turned when Botan didn't respond to Koenma's call, his emerald green eyes widening in surprise when he saw their friend lying unconsciously on the floor. Hurrying beside her, he gently lifted her frail form into his arms and tested her pulse. Slow and sluggish, he frowned at the Prince who was know kneeling beside him, behind him stood the rest of their friends, even Hiei looked down worriedly at the ferry girl.

"Oi! What happened to Botan?" Yusuke asked

Koenma frowned and held his hand over Botan's chest, his topaz orbs widening when he realized the situation she was currently in. "Ayame!! Jorge!!! Get in here now!!!!!"

Kurama's arm reflexively tightened on the ferry girl's body as he looked at Koenma's worried face as they waited for help. "What's going on, Koenma?"

"I'm not sure, but Botan's reiki is dropping steadily, if we don't find a way to control the drop in her reiki, we're going to lose her." Koenma explained as Ayame and Jorge hurried in, after quickly explaining to the two, Jorge carried the unconscious ferry girl in his arms before turning to the tantei. "We're going to continue checking on Botan's reiki, while we're doing that I believe you have to be going now. You still need to get Yukina-san back."

000000000000000000

"Ayame…"

The ferry girl looked up and looked at their prince who was still hovering worriedly beside her. His Topaz orbs filled with concern as he looked down at the peacefully sleeping deity. A part of her was envious that the blue haired deity had managed to capture their master's eyes, but another part of her told her that she was being selfish. Botan had been on the job much more longer than her and she also knew that she would gladly give her life if needed be… so she really shouldn't be surprised that Koenma would want someone such as her to his queen. But still… Shaking herself from her thoughts she turned her full attention back to Koenma.

"Yes, sire?"

Koenma looked down at the ferry girl in front of him. Botan's azure locks was spread on the pillows supporting her head and her skin was so pale, her usual pink kimono had been changed to a light sleeping yukata, and she was bundled in her room sleeping peacefully. He frowned. With so many things going on at Reikai and then with the new problem with Hiei's sister, he had not noticed the decline in one of his ferry girls' health… much so with their best ferry girl. He sighed and ran a weary hand over his chocolate topped head.

"How is she?" he mumbled as he continued to eye the sleeping girl

Ayame sighed inwardly as she saw the pained look on Koenma's face. "Her reiki is stable… as of the moment… but it's still beyond her normal reiki so we still have to monitor her."

Koenma groaned. "I must have been giving her too much jobs here… but with Botan's attitude you'd never know if it's too much or not… she never complains…"

Ayame bit her lip. "Yes… she doesn't…"

He looked at the ferry girl standing beside him, "Ayame, make sure that Botan gets enough rest. No one is to bother her for the mean time… is that clear?"

"Yes, sire."

With that command, Koenma turned on his hell and left the room quietly, Ayame sighed again and looked at Botan. "You're lucky you know… at least he's worried about you…" she whispered to her friend as she sat down beside her bed, she sighed again as she laid her head on her folded arms. I've been in love with him since I took this job as a ferry girl… but… "I wonder if he'll ever see me…" she wondered out loud in the room before closing her eyes and nodding of to sleep.

00000000000000

Slowly opening her eyes to the gloom, amethyst orbs adjusted to the light coming from her side, orienting herself. Eyes widening, she jackknifed from her bed to a sitting position startling the sleeping ferry girl beside her.

"Wha??" Ayame groggily looked up and saw Botan sitting on her bed. Snapping into alertness Ayame jumped up from her chair, "Botan-san! What are you doing up? You should be resting!"

The blue haired ferry girl looked at her friend, "Ayame-san! Yukina-chan! What happened to Yukina-chan?" she asked her friend in a hurry as she grabbed on to her kimono.

Ayame was surprised at Botan's outburst and tried to placate her friend. "Nee, Botan-san, you need to relax… the Reikai Tantei have already left for Makai and are already working to save your friend."

Botan merely groaned as Ayame tried to push her down shaking her head, she tried to push away the feelings of disorientation from her head. Something was wrong… she can feel it… something was happening to her… she just doesn't have any idea why or what's happening to her. A hot lancing pain shot throughout her body, but before she can utter a sound in discomfort, images flashed through her eyes making the ferry girl gasp in response. The last image that flashed through her eyes made the young girl release a blood curdling scream that made the other ferry girl drop down to the floor in shock.

Ayame looked at Botan who was still sobbing on her bed, she slowly tried to stand up and heard dimly the crashing of the doors behind her as the Prince of Reikai entered in a hurry.

"Ayame! What's going on?!" Koenma gasped as he skidded to a halt beside the ferry girl who looked white as sheet. Looking at Botan who was still sobbing in the middle of her bed, Koenma faced the other ferry girl and shook her. "Ayame!"

Ayame blinked and focused her gaze to the man holding her, realizing that it was Koenma who was holding her, Ayame snapped back into reality.

"Ayame! What's going on?" Koenma asked the girl in front of him as she continued to look at him in a daze. Her eyes flitted from him to the still sobbing ferry girl, he heard her take in a deep shuddering breath. "I… I.. don't know…" came the soft whisper, "she just woke up and started to ask about Yukina-san… and then when I told her to get some rest because the Tantei already went to Makai, she suddenly stared blankly ahead and then she just screamed…."

Koenma blinked at her words and scowled. Turning to face the still sobbing ferry girl she started to grab Botan's shoulder when a hand stopped his movements. Looking at who stopped him, Koenma was surprised to Ayame holding his arm, her face focused on the ferry girl.

"We should leave her alone, Koenma-sama…" she whispered to him, and before he can make an appropriate response, he felt himself being tugged out of the room which left him staring the now closed doors of his ferry girl's chamber. In his teenage form, Koenma turned and glared at Ayame. But before he could speak Ayame's soft voice cut him off in surprise.

"She's not from here…"

0000000000000000000

Yusuke yawned. "Shit. That has got to be the fastest mission we've ever done!" He turned his head and barely able to suppress his chuckle when saw the dark scowl that the fire demon was sporting at the moment as Kuwabara continued to gush over the ice maiden. Their mission had been completed quickly and efficiently, they had managed to get Yukina out safely from other demons who plan to use her tears and her ice powers to make a place for themselves in Ningenkai and at the same time managed to face the wrath of Kuwabara and the enraged fire demon. He merely shook his head in amusement when his eyes found the too quiet kitsune. "Oi, Kurama, what's up?"

Emerald eyes looked up and saw his friend coming up to him. "Nan demo nai…" he whispered

Yusuke merely smirked. "Yeah. Nothing my ass… you're worried about Botan aren't you?" the detective merely grinned when he saw the faint dull red color the fox demons face. "Heh. Thought so…" turning serious he looked at his red headed friend. "Demo, seriously, what do you think happened to Botan? I've never saw her that pale before…"

The fox demon merely frowned and kept silent. When they arrived at Reikai with news of a new mission, he had been faintly surprised to see Botan… practically dead on her feet. But before he could ask her what seemed to be the problem, Koenma explained the details of the case to them. So tuned in were they to Koenma's report that none of them had noticed when Botan collapsed on the floor. What even surprised him the most was when he held her in his arms, he had sensed that her reiki was almost none existent… very weak… and a flicker of something else. He could have sworn that he knew exactly what that was, but before he could verify his guess, Koenma took the ferry girl from his arms and transferred her to his orge assistant, Jorge. His thoughts ended abruptly when he heard Yukina's soft inquiry. Before he could answer the ice demon, Kuwabara answered for him.

Yukina's eyes widened in surprise. "Is she alright? Is there anything we could do to help her?" she asked worriedly as they came near Genkai's place.

Yusuke merely shook his head. "Nope. Until Koenma tells us exactly what's going on, there's nothing we could do to help her."

Kurama merely frowned and looked up at the blue tinged skies, he knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara will be heading to their respective homes soon enough and Hiei will stay and make sure that his sister is going to be alright… predictably, he do it in secret. "I'll drop by Reikai and see what's going on and give Koenma the results of our work."

Yusuke smirked at him while Hiei gave him a smirk reminiscent of that of Yusuke.

"You go do that fox boy. Tell Botan we said hi to her, ok?"

Kurama merely shook his head at Yusuke's not-so-subtle teasing and made his way to Reikai. Upon arriving at Reikai, he immediately made his way to Koenma's office. Koenma looked up from his papers when he saw the youkai thief incarnate standing in front of him, currently in his teenage form, he smiled at the spirit detective.

"I believe all went well with your mission?"

The kitsune nodded, "Hai. Yukina-san is currently staying with Genkai-san and the demons who kidnapped her… well, lets just say that they're not going to live to trouble any of us again." He answered while a smirk made its way to his usually placid face as he added the last part, remembering clearly just how easily Kuwabara and Hiei killed those demons.

Koenma merely chuckled. "That's good." He answered before he looked down at the papers in front of him, lifting his head when Kurama called him and asked about their friend. Without answering, he looked down on the papers he was currently holding… it was the file on a certain deity of death. He had been compelled to look at her files when Ayame voiced out that Botan wasn't from Reikai. And right now, the results on the file was quite troubling. Looking up at the red headed teen in front of him, he sighed yet again.

"Kurama, as you know something is wrong with Botan-chan," at the answering nod he continued, "right now, we have no idea as to what's the reason for the sudden drop in her reiki, and that's what we intend to find out."

"But, is she alright?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes. Right now, she's doing perfectly fine. But for the meantime, I'm going to request for you to escort Botan to Ningenkai, I think Genkai-san wouldn't mind letting her spend some time there with her until she fully recuperates and find out what's the reason for the decline in her spirit energy."

The red head fox demon merely nodded and made his way to his friend's room. Giving a two soft knocks on the door, he was surprised to see Botan up and about wearing her usual pink kimono. The amethyst eyes deity looked up at him in surprise when she saw him standing outside her room.

"Kurama-san! What are you doing here?" she whispered softly in surprise. She was still feeling weak and disoriented, and the last image still burned clearly in her mind, making her a bit unsure of her surroundings and herself.

Kurama frowned at the soft voiced deity in front of him. Usually Botan was so energetic and ditzy, as Yusuke would call it, but he had never seen Botan look or act this way. "I came here to check on you, Botan-san, and to escort you to Ningenkai."

The ferry girl merely blink and uttered a soft "oh" before moving back from her door, allowing him to enter her chamber. Upon entering her room, Kurama stopped abruptly at the surge of memories that flashed through him as her scent over flooded his senses. Clenching his hands to a white knuckled fist, he struggled to contain the youko in him from breaking free. She, after all, had no memories of him whatsoever. Trying to act nonchalant, he tilted his head a bit and regarded her carefully. "Are you sure you're alright to travel Botan-san?"

Botan lifted her head slowly, true that she was feeling very tired but she can't help but grin brightly at her companion. "Daijobou! I'm sure it was just a silly dizzy spell. I'll be fine in a few hours… oh, and by the way, what do you mean to escort me to ningenkai?"

Kurama regarded her carefully. "Koenma told me to escort you to ningenkai where you'll be staying for a few days until you're fully recovered."

The ferry girl looked at him in disbelief and snorted in a very unlady like fashion to tell him exactly what she thought about that, making the man in front of her chuckle at her antics. "As if. I'm really alright. Mou!"

"He just wants to make sure that you get enough rest before he lets you back to your job… consider it a… vacation."

Botan's amethyst eyes twinkled with mirth at that, "Vacation, eh? In that case, lead me to ningenkai!" she chirped. Her dreams pushed back at the back of her mind as she giggled at her companion.

000000000000000

AN: AWWWWWW!!!! It's been a long time since I've written anything!!! Guys please review!!! Really need some boost!!! Reviews plsssss!!!!

Aoi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories Resurfacing

Kurama eyed the blue haired ferry girl quietly as she sat by herself underneath a huge cherry tree. Her eyes dull and glassy, haunted. It had been three weeks since Koenma sent her here in ningenkai to rest, but instead of being rested, it seems that she was getting worse and worse. For the first week, she was their usual bubbly, energetic ferry girl… but then things started to change and she started staring off into space more and more. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara's teasing have not moved the ferry girl…

"Have you even tried talking with her, kitsune?"

He merely shook his head. "No, I have not, Hiei. I don't think she'll let anyone know what she's thinking of anyway. Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and even Genkai-san have tried to talk to her, yet the answer that gives them is a shake of her head and a small sad smile."

The small fire demon looked down at his friend and snorted. "Some fox you are. Why don't you try and talk to her… you're the only one who can actually help her."

The red head merely raised his eyebrow and looked at his small companion. "And you know this…?"

Hiei had the decency to flush a bit. "She remembers bits and pieces of you, kitsune." He looked at the fox demon as he walked directly to the still stoic ferry girl before smirking and disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Botan stared blankly ahead, past memories consuming her. Memories of who she was, who she think she was. Closing her eyes, she moaned and held her throbbing head. _What's going on? What's happening to me?_ Opening her eyes, she stared numbly at the grass beneath her, removing her left hand from the side of her face and deep into her azure locks, she slowly withdrew her hand and stared at the small seed she was now holding in front of her. _A plant seed?_ In a few moments, the small seed began to unfurl to reveal a violet leafed plant. Hands trembling, she slowly lowered her hand and placed the plant beside her, watching as it slowly imbedded itself on the soil. Breathing deeply, she continued to stare at the plant, head snapping up at the low, soothing voice above her. _Kurama_…

"If you feed it enough youki, you'll be able to see it's true form…" the youkai thief knelt down beside the deity, his emerald gaze fixed on the small plant before him, extending his hand he slowly touched one of the leaves, feeding it just enough youki. The plant slowly grew in front of them, the tiny bud on top of it slowly unfurling to reveal the bright red blossom of the youkai plant. He smiled enigmatically at the beautiful flower, _Beautiful but deadly…_ his gaze watched as Botan lifted her hand and move to touch the flower. The plant, unsure of her intention turned towards her, the flower spread its petals wide revealing razor sharp spikes within, but before it could strike her, the plant kept still as her hand hovered inches of the blossom. Returning to its normal state, it let the ferry girl touch its head, the demon plant enjoying the soft petting it was receiving at the moment.

Botan lifted her amethyst orbs to meet emerald gazing softly down at her. She tilted her head at a slight angle as she continued to look at him with confusion in her gaze. Kurama merely looked at her and slowly lowered his face to her own confused ones. Lifting his hands to softly cradle her face, he continued to look deep into her eyes as he lowered his head to hers. Amethyst orbs widened then slowly lowered close when she felt his lips close onto her own. Hand dropping from the plant, her head becoming a weight in his hands, Kurama smirked deep in his head and took the kiss deeper. Releasing her a few moments later, his eyes gleamed gold with satisfaction as he gazed at her dazed half-lidded eyes. Stroking her cheek, he rubbed his nose affectionately over hers.

"Youko…"

Time stopped.

Both stared at one another.

Amber tinged with green stared at light purplish eyes.

His hands tightened its hold on her face, and with a low growl, he took her lips again in a deep searing kiss. Ignoring her startled gasp, he thrust his tongue in to partake her sweetness. _Two hundred years…_ One of his hands drifted down to her waist and tugged her forcefully towards him, purring in contentment when her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, one slender hand fisted on his unruly red mane. Releasing her soft bruised lips, Kurama's golden hued gaze looked at the woman he had chosen as his own life-mate… two hundred years ago.

Softly gasping, Botan looked at the demon that held her in his arms, memories flashing in her head. One particular memory remained fixed… amber eyes on the face of a silver haired fox. "Youko…" she whispered then gasped as hot searing pain engulfed her body once again as it had for the past few weeks. Collapsing on the kitsune's surprised arms, the ferry girl faintly felt him wrap his arms around her, worriedly calling her name. She then felt his arms lift her slight body and hurried indoors where she dimly heard him call for Genkai-baasan and Yukina-chan. Looking up to his worried face, she let a small smile make its way to her lips. The pain was still there as well as the confusion about her past, but looking at the demon holding her protectively in his arms, she smiled happily. _He will help me remember… Youko Kurama…_

000000000000000

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!!!!"

Koenma flinched at Yusukes's yell. He sighed and stiffened in fear at the golden eyed glare that Kurama was giving him. He coughed and focused his eyes on the ferry girl sitting beside the kitsune, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. In all her time working with him as his ferry girl, he had never seen her shed a tear… save one episode when she had to escort Genkai-san's spirit to Reikai. He sighed, "I'm really sorry about this Botan… but you have to remain here in Ningenkai for the time being until Enma Dioh makes his decision."

The black haired teen glared at the prince of reikai in anger. "Koenma! How can you allow that? I mean Botan is, and has been your most trusted ferry girl. Even you told us of her unwavering loyalty to Reikai… how can you just sit there and tell her that she's not allowed to step back into Reikai, for no apparent reasons?!!"

Koenma closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward of the impending headache that was soon to come. "They have reasons Yusuke…." The teen merely glared at him. "What reasons?!!"

"Same reason that my father issued an extermination warrant for you back then."

At his announcement, the entire room went silent. It was Kuwabara who spoke first. "Teme, what do you mean by that?"

Koenma sighed and wearily answered, "Botan has youkai blood in her as well."

Yusuke choked. "But how? She's a reiki ferry girl! Now way she could have youkai blood in her!"

The girls, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Genkai looked at Botan first, then to Koenma. Botan paled at Koenma's words. When he told her that she is not allowed to step in Reikai for the time being, she felt as is someone had kicked her in the chest… hard. But after hearing Koenma's words, a bright light engulfed her, surprising everyone in the room. When the bright light vanished, they saw a small orb forming on Botan's chest. Curious amethyst eyes looked down to her chest and tentatively tried to hold on to the orb, when her fingers touched the small orb, memories flashed back into her head, making her remember everything. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the orb was a violet crescent shaped crystal that hung on her neck as a necklace. Her eyes widened when she realized what the necklace was, her eyes turning to the fox demon beside her.

A slight smirk was plastered on the kitsune's face as he eyed the gleaming jewel on his mate's chest. He had wondered where it had gone to, wondered for a long time if someone had removed the jewel from her body. His eyes gleamed dangerously when he looked up and met her amethyst orbs and knew… the woman that was taken from him was back.

"Holy shit!!! What the hell was that?!!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and elbowed Yusuke firmly. Trust her boyfriend to ruin an exceptionally romantic moment…

Botan looked at everyone. Her eyes meeting Koenma who was staring at the necklace on her neck. "Botan… where did you get that necklace?" came the strangled voice from Koenma.

She shook her head slowly, "I'm not so sure myself…" she said softly as her eyes searched the kisune's own golden gaze

"Eh? What's so special about that necklace anyway?" Kuwabara asked as he continued to look at Koenma, Botan and Kurama and back to Koenma.

"That is the jewel of memories. A powerful crystal that can be used to store one's memories… it was kept in possession in Reikai for thousands of years…" Topaz orbs hardened as he looked at the fox demon. "It had been stolen almost two hundred and sixty years ago by Youko Kurama… but no one was able to prove that he still has it in his possession."

Kurama merely smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "Your security has not changed ever since."

"Eh? If Kurama stole it… then how come its with Botan now?" Keiko asked them

The fox demon looked at the spirit detective's girlfriend. "I gave it to her."

"Eh? I don't…"

Everyone looked at the ferry girl who was looking at Kurama's eyes questioningly, "I don't remember you giving me a necklace."

The red head merely shook his head. "Iie… you don't…" his golden gaze turned into muted emerald has he gazed at her with sadness and regret. His hand fingered the crystal that hung around her neck. "I told your parents to bury it with your body… so that when the time comes… you'd still be able to remember…"

Crystalline tears fell from her face as she held on to his hand. "You told me you'd go on…" she whispered brokenly, Kurama merely looked at her sadly and cupped her tear streaked face gently. "I did. I continued the lifestyle that I knew even when you were gone… but I never said that I'll find another mate…" at her surprised gaze he chuckled. "Kitsune's mate for life, Botan-chan"

"Whoa… somebody explain please?" Yusuke muttered as he eyed the two lovers in front of them earning him a fierce knock to the head curtsey of Keiko and Genkai.

Botan couldn't help but chuckle at her friends antics and felt lighter than ever in the past few weeks. All her memories were now intact making her understand who she really was and who exactly the gorgeous red head sitting beside her with an arm draped possessively on her waist means to her. Her eyes was so fixed on her friends antics that only Kurama and Hiei noticed the sad, longing look that Koenma was sporting at the moment as he looked at Botan.

_Hn. It seems that our reikai prince has feelings for your mate…_

Kurama merely frowned and looked at his friend who was sitting quietly at the opposite end of the room. _As long as he doesn't interfere with us… he will have no problem with me… Botan is mine. _Came the soft answer to Hiei's telepathic comment

_Hn_…

"So? Are you going to explain or not?" wailed Yusuke who was currently wincing at the hold that Keiko has on his ear at the moment. At his words, everyone settled and looked expectantly at Botan and Kurama.

The blue haired ferry girl breathed deeply and looked at her friends in the room. "Has any of you have any idea as to what a youkairenji means?" At her soft inquiry, Genkai and Hiei's eyes widened while Yukina uttered a soft gasp.

"Demo, I thought the youkairenji were just a mythical clan… that they don't exist…" the ice apparition whispered in surprise.

Botan merely giggled. "I assure you Yukina-chan… they do exist. The only thing that made them so mysterious is that because none have dared to leave their sacred village… they don't do well outside of their territory." She added ruefully. "Youkairenji are as what you have heard of them. They are born as ningens, have reiki sprit and has youkai blood running in their veins. A combination of the three realms if you can say. The youkairenji's usually have balance between the three. Ningen body, and a balance in their reiki spirit and youkai blood. A slight shift only happens once in a thousand years… either one is born with an extraordinary amount of youkai blood, or reiki spirit." Her brows furrowed at her next words. "Ningen's hated the youkairenji because of their skills and abilities which they were able to use due to their youkai blood. Youkai's have hunted them down due to their ningen body and reiki spirit… and reikai… let's just say that reikai doesn't want to have anything to with them… as much as possible."

"Does that mean you're a youkairenji… Botan-chan?"

The ferry girl merely smiled and nodded at her friend. "Hai. I was born as a youkairenji… born with an extraordinary amount of reiki." At her words, Botan smiled and held the crystal that hung from her neck.

00000000000000000

AN: Gaaaaah!!! I know it's short… please bear with me… it's been a long time!! Reviews please….!!!

Aoi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deities and demons

A young man walked back and forth screams of pain echoed all throughout the night. Looking at the yard where a dozen men kept watch over his holding and towards the darkened forest ahead of them. All kept their weapons ready. Another high pitched scream echoed in the night and the young man winced as he looked at the door behind him. After a few moments, the shoji slid open to reveal an old woman smiling serenely up at him, in her arms, a small bundle moved slowly. The young man slowly moved forward to take the writhing bundle in the old woman's arms, smiling tremulously as he looked down at the bright amethyst orbs that looked up at him, just before he could play with little one's flailing hands, yells erupted behind him, holding the precious bundle protectively in his arms, he removed his sword from his waist and turned around and slashed the demon just as it came charging towards him. He frowned when he saw that he had been hit by the demon's claw just above his right shoulder, looking at the baby in his arms, he smiled when he saw that the little bundle was perfectly safe. Before he could give the baby back to the elder to have it brought back to its mother and have his wound treated, the baby lifted it's chubby arms and touched his blood soaked shoulder and in an instant a blue light surrounded his shoulder and when it vanished, he blinked at his shoulder and back to the baby in his arms.

The woman smiled happily at the child and nodded. "She is as we have predicted… a child of the heavens…"

The young man looked down at the small bundle in his arms yet again and smiled at the twinkling violet eyes and blue hair of his daughter… the subtle scent of peony wafted through the night air. He smiled. "Botan…" as he cradled the child closer to him, he gently stroked her soft blue hair, "she will be named Botan Urashima."

**Eighteen years later…**

"Damn it, Youko! I told you that demon was crazy."

A silver haired fox glared balefully at his companion. "I heard you the first time around, Kuronue. You don't have to shout in my ear." The fox demon growled softly. He shook his long silver tresses and stopped abruptly as his sensitive ears picked up faint sounds from a distance making the dark haired demon bump into him.

Kuronue glared at his friend and hissed. "What now?"

The fox demon's ears twitched as he silently followed the sounds of splashing water. His demon companion glared even more at his back as he continued to ignore him and follow the direction of the water. Kuronue opened his mouth to yell at his ever impossible friend when he saw the subtle glint in his friends eyes, keeping his mouth shut, he merely followed his friend, interested into what had captured the youko's attention.

As they neared the river, both demons looked at one another when they sensed the ki that came from the direction of the river. _Reiki?_ Kuronue mouthed silently, his companion merely nodded. _Who in three worlds would be crazy enough to sit there emitting such powerful reiki_? Kurama Youko's golden eyes widened when he saw exactly who the reiki spirit was coming from.

"Holy shit." Came the equally soft response from his dark haired companion. Before them sat a woman washing apples on the riverbank, when she stood up, both demons saw her slim figure clad in a light green kimono, and when she turned, the fox demon felt his breath catch when he caught sight of her face. Her eyes were the softest shade of gleaming amethyst gems perfectly suited to her angelic face… and her hair, it was as blue as the morning sky.

Kurama Youko released a shuddering breath, the woman was beautiful… his eyes gleamed dangerously, perfect… and something so perfect has definitely got to be his. He flexed his claws, eager to get his hands on the woman. Kuronue blinked and looked at his long time friend, _Oh, shit. He's practically, thinking about getting that woman_. "Kurama, don't even think about it." Slowly, his silver head turned towards him, an innocent look on his handsome face. "Think about what?"

"Don't you dare give me that innocent look. I know you want that woman, but I tell you, she's going to cause us more trouble than we'll ever imagine."

Kurama blinked, "Since when can a woman be so much trouble?"

"Are you crazy?" Can't you feel the reiki she's sending out? She's probably someone from Reikai who got lost here in Makai." His friend gritted out.

The youko then grinned dangerously. "She's not from Reikai."

"What? What makes you so sure?"

Kurama sniffed the air around them, "She's ningen."

Kuronue's eyes widened at his words and his eyes flew back to the woman who was now moving away from them with the apples she was washing a while ago. "Shit… then that means…."

Kurama stood and started to follow the girl through the shadows of the forest. "She's a youkairenji."

0000000000000000000

"Botan Urashima!"

Wincing at the sharp tone, the blue haired lady turned to face a dark haired and stern faced woman. Chuckling nervously, she lifted the apple basket in her arm. "Just out to get apples…"

Setsuna's glare softened as she eyed her daughter and shook her head. "Botan-chan…" she sighed as she came near her daughter, "you know the forest is a dangerous place for all of us… especially for you."

Botan sighed. "Hai… I know… demo… I really could take care of myself you know. I haven't gone through all those training with 'tousan for nothing…"

Setsuna chuckled. "Yes, well… your little brother has been worried sick about you as well as your father. You know how those two are especially when they don't see their precious little hime-chan around." She chuckled when her daughter scrunched her face at her words. As they neared their home, Setsuna took the apple basket from her daughter. "Oh, and by the way, Kentaro has been looking for you, Botan-chan."

Amethyst eyes widened and lost some of their light. "Kentaro-san?"

Setsuna turned her emerald gaze to her daughter, "What's wrong?"

The young maiden sighed and shook her head. "'kaasan, is it really necessary for me to marry him? I mean, he's my friend and all, but I really can't see him as my husband…"

"Oh, my dear… I'm sure you'll learn to love him soon enough…"

The blue haired girl shook her hair fiercely, "Iie… I do love him… but I love him the way I love Amanoma-chan…"

"He is your balance Botan-chan. Your Reiki will suit his powerful youki very well."

Botan gritted her teeth, "As if I asked for this…" she grumbled under her breath. Every since she could remember, the people of their clan had looked up to her because of the powers that she had. A gift from heaven and hell. A maiden born with a powerful reiki, she uses her skill to heal and protect the people around her, while her youkai blood allows her to control all plants around her, utilizing them as weapons for her own protection as hundreds of youkai's have already tried to take her life because of her reiki. As she entered the house, she stopped short when she met two pairs of glowering red eyes. "Errr…."

"Where in three worlds have you been young lady?!" Tasuki growled

"You told me that you won't go out without me!!" said Amanoma at the same time

Botan merely shook her head and tuned out the raging voices of the two Urashima males behind her, picking up her comb, she started to run the comb through her blue tresses and faced the window when her eyes caught sight of amber orbs staring back at her. Her breath caught and all sounds were blocked from her hearing.

"Botan!!"

Startled, Botan turned to face her father and little brother and face the window once again, the amber orbs were gone, but the feeling remained. That _was definitely a youkai…_ came the soft thought before she faced her two over protective guardians. Unbeknownst to her, the owner of those amber orbs have not yet left the area. His eyes scanned the beauty sitting by the window combing her hair and talking to two yelling men. _I will claim you for my own…_ came the soft whisper before the figure disappeared in the forest mists.

Later that evening, as the young maiden and her family turned down to sleep, a multi-tailed fox swiftly and silently passed through the guards of the house and stopped under an open window. Carefully looking around him, the fox sniffed the air delicately and looked up to the open window, jumping up, it entered the dark chamber and crept quietly towards the bundle in the middle of the room. Amber eyes looking down at the peacefully sleeping woman, the fox buried it's nose into her neck, delicately sniffing her scent. Pleased to find her sleep undisturbed, the fox lay down softly beside the woman and slept.

Before the first light of dawn pierced the dark sky, the silver fox crept silently form her room and left. A tell-tale reminder of his visit, a beautiful red rose placed beside the maiden's head on her pillow.

The ritual continued for a month, clearly confusing the young maiden and her family for the reason of the nightly gifts for the maiden and for whoever was skillful enough to surpass a dozen of experienced fighters keeping guard to the maiden. Though baffled, the young maiden was also secretly overjoyed to the romantic gesture of her mysterious admirer, a small chest under her closet lay witness to the gifts, from the first single rose that she had received to the purple crystal bracelet that she had seen earlier that morning, all kept hidden in that chest. Despite the efforts she made to catch her admirer at night, she could not keep her eyes open for a long time for her to catch him.

Walking through the fields, Botan released her pent up breath. "Arrrgh!!! More than a month has passed… ho the heck is that guy?!!" Beside her a chocolate haired maiden chuckled. "Patience has never been your strongest suit, eh, Botan-chan?" chuckling a bit more at her friend's baleful glare, Kitana Yui laughed at her childhood friend. Tilting her head to the side, she eyed her friend carefully. "Ne, Botan-chan…"

"Hnnn…"

"You know, Kentaro-san was the one who ordered the additional guards that placed near your chambers."

"Hai… I know…"

"I've heard that he's been throwing a fit ever since word got out about your mysterious lover."

Botan glared at her friend. "Lover???"

Kitana merely shrugged and chuckled. The azure haired girl merely shook her head… "Ne, Kitana-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

The other girl looked at her and squealed. "Eeeekk!! You already saw who your mystery lover is!!"

"Ehhhh?!!!!" a huge sweatdrop appeared at the back of her head and she shook her head furiously. "Iieee!!! It's not that… I can't even keep my eyes open for long enough for me to see where he comes in…"

"Oh… then what is it?"

"I have a feeling that whoever it is… is a youkai…"

After a few moments of stunned silence, "WHATTTT?!!!"

Botan winced and rubbed her ears gingerly. "Ouch."

Kitana grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"It's just as I say… I think he's a youkai…"

The brown haired maiden gaped at her friend, "And you say this because…"

Lifting her amethyst orbs to the sky she sighed. "Damned if I know…" after another sigh, she turned back to her friend, "come on, let's go home… promise me you won't tell anyone…" a dangerous gleam appeared in her eyes, "or I'll make sure to make you plant food to my plants!"

"Gahhh!!!!" Kitana waved her hands frantically, "Daijobou!! Daijobou!! You won't hear anything from me!!" at her words, both girls laughed merrily and made their way back to the village. On their way back, they continued to chatter happily about their friends when Botan's violet eyes caught sight of a white bundle at the edge of the forest. "Kitana! Do you see what I see?"

Blue eyes looked directly at the direction her friend what talking about. "What on earth is that?" she asked when she saw the white bundle under a tree. She gasped when she saw Botan hurrying towards the tree. "Damn! Botan-chan wait!! You can't be too sure to what that is!!" she gaped as she watched her friend kneel down and slowly touched the creature.

"He's wounded… poor little thing…"

Kitana gaped at her friend, "Poor little thing?? Botan-chan, are you out of your mind?! That thing might be a youkai in disguise!!!"

"Even if it is a youkai, we can't leave it here alone, he's wounded!!!" Botan glared up at her friend and placed her hand on the fox's wounded side. A small glow appeared in her hand and slowly closed the fox's wound, healing it. Botan bit her lip, "we can't leave it here, other youkai might come and eat him…"

"And we can't take it back with us!" she snapped back

Botan raised her amethyst eyes to her friend. Silently pleading. Kitana groaned and threw her hands up in disgust. "Alright you win!!! But if something happens, don't go telling me that I didn't warn you!"

Botan happily hugged her friend and gently took the fox into her arms and back to the village. Unknown to them a pair of golden eyes watched them from the shadows of the forest.

"Damn… I hope you know what you're doing, Kurama…" Kuronue whispered as he watched as his friend was taken back into the village in the arms of the maiden he had sought out of a month now. At first, he thought that Kurama was just taking his time, playing with the female youkairenji, but when Youko came up with a plan for him to be with the maiden even in broad daylight, he had wanted nothing more than to hit his head on a rock. Youko was nothing but persistent especially when it came to something he wanted, but he was downright impossible when it came to something he coveted. And this was the first time in a long time that he had seen his friend act this way… usually he was cool and detached when it came down right to their jobs, persistent, stubborn. And the things that they usually stole were all objects… inanimate things… powerful things sometimes, but never like this. Not to a living creature. Kuronue had thought that his friend liked the girl because of her beauty, but after a few weeks of trailing her, he noticed that the kitsune was becoming more and more obsessed with the woman.

"_She's already bethrothed!! You can't go ahead and get that woman from their village, and besides, it seems that she's looked up in their clan as a priestess, they'll hunt you down if you so much lay a hand on her!!" _

_The kitsune merely rolled his eyes. "So what if she's bethrothed, that doesn't mean she's married. And as if there's anything they can do if I do decide to claim that woman." _

_Kuronue_ _gaped open mouthed at his friend, "Kurama!_ _You can't possibly be serious!!! Why are you doing this? There are a lot of willing female demons who would love to be with you, why not choose them over a troubling ningen?"_

_The black haired demon stopped short, surprised at the cold, dangerous glare that the legendary fox demon threw him. "I want no one but her."_

Kuronue sighed and shook his head. Kurama was his friend, so there was no way he was going to leave his idiotic friend behind_, and besides I think he's already fallen for that woman even without him knowing yet… I do wish you luck my friend…_ he thought before disappearing once more in the shadows of the forest.

0000000000000

It had already been a week since she took him in her care. He watched her as she played with her younger brother and remembered the night she came home with an injured fox in her arms…

"_Tadaima…"_

_Setsuna_ _came out of the porch and gasped when she saw her daughter. "Botan!! What on earth?" _

_The blue haired girl smiled sadly, "Kitana-chan and I found this kitsune just outside the forest 'kaasan, I think it was attacked by youkai's." _

_Setsuna_ _gaped at her child. "Then there must be a reason why it was attacked! No! Take it back!! That might be a youkai, I will not take any chances!! Genki!!!!" As the soldier appeared, she ordered the soldier to take the injured fox from her daughter and bring it back to the forest, but before the soldier could come near the young maiden, she moved back and tightened her hold on the fox. _

"_No! It's injured and it won't last a day in the forest!" _

"_Botan-chan!_ _We can't let an unknown creature in our village, it's the rules, it's what kept us alive all these time!"_

"_No!!! You said that with my spirit, I would be able to protect and heal our villagers, why can't a small creature like this have the same chance at life?! A chance to be protected and healed!"_

"_Botan-chan…"_

_Botan_ _looked at her mother and her father who has just arrived with her brother. "Please… I'll take care of him, let him be my responsibility…"_

At her soft whispered words, the two elder Urashima looked at one another and knew that with their daughter's kindness and compassion, there was no way that they could throw the fox out without facing her wrath, so against their wishes, the fox came into the Urashima household, protected and taken care by the beautiful youkairenji maiden.

Kurama watched the girl laugh at her brother's antics, he had wanted her from the moment he had laid his eyes on her, but there was something else that drew him to her. Every night that he came to her room, he couldn't stop himself from staying close to her, he had this uncontrollable urge to stay with her. To want her by his side. To be with him… to accept him. _If it were simple lust, I could have taken this girl and no one would have been able to stop me… demo… I want her… I want her to want me._

This past week, the girl had shown herself to him, not the cheerful mask that she shows to all, but the sad and broken spirit that she was. Her clan only needed her because of the power that she wielded. The power to heal and the power to destroy. Aside from her reiki spirit, the young woman also had youkai blood in her, and that youkai blood allows her to control all types of plants imaginable, she could control them, and they protect her. Just like him, able to wield plants to his desire, any way to use, to protect, to heal, or a weapon to destroy. Their skills were mirror images.

He growled softly when he saw Kentaro Tsukushima come near his woman. Slightly taller than Botan, his hair was short and deep black, and his eyes were the clearest shade of brown. All in all, Kentaro was quite a handsome fellow but when he had first laid his eyes on the ningen, he noticed that there was an immense youkai blood running in his veins, but it was tempered by his ningen body and his faint reiki spirit. Kurama gnashed his teeth, he had wanted nothing more than to rip the ningen apart with his bare claws. He knew Botan resented the arranged marriage between them, but being the lady that she was, she kept silent. Even if it was slowly tearing her apart. He growled louder when Kentaro lowered his head to give Botan a peck on the cheek. Three pairs of eyes turned to him when they heard him growl and saw the way Amanoma's eyes twinkle with mirth.

"Ei, Kentaro… I don't think that kitsune likes you." Amanoma chuckled lightly

Botan flushed pink as she watched the fox. She had taken the fox in for almost a week now and let him sleep with her in her bedroom, she had not received any gifts from her mystery lover since her fox arrived, but that didn't make things go back the way they were. Every night, the soothing presence that had come to stay by her side every night for a month now had not disappeared. The gifts were gone, but the presence remained. She looked at the fox thoughtfully, could it be?

She smiled at Kentaro and giggled at the glare that he was giving the fox. "He's very protective of me…" she amended

Kentaro looked at her, slightly baffled. "Protective?" he glared back at the fox and turned his full attention to Botan, "Anou, Botan-chan…" at his words, the young maiden looked up to him and tilted her head a bit, Gods… she was infinitely beautiful… and she's mine… "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the festival next week."

The blue haired girl looked at him, "The sakura festival?" at his nod, she frowned, "It's not that I don't want to go with you… it's just that I promised Amanoma-chan that we'll be going together." Kentaro merely smiled. "Daijobou. We'll take him with us."

A bit doubtful, she merely smiled and nodded. _He's really pushing his charm these past few weeks…but I really can't see him as my husband… I can't love you that way Kentaro-san…_ she thought sadly as she watched her friend leave. She blinked out of her reverie when she felt a slight tug on her kimono, looking down, she saw the silver, multi-tailed fox beside her, a beautiful flower in its mouth. Crouching down she petted his head and watched in fascination as the fox placed the flower on her hand, flushing slightly, she looked deep into the fox's amber eyes and felt her breath catch and her heart beat faster.

_Oh gods… what's wrong with me, this is just a fox. An animal… but why is it that every time I'm with him, my heart beats faster and I feel so at ease…_ she looked down at the flower in her hand. _Oh, dear heavens, please don't tell me I'm falling for an animal?_ Demo, looking at the creature before her, she sensed that there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Oi, 'nee-san?"

Botan looked up and looked at her younger brother, he was the spitting image of her father, dark brown tousled hair, deep set black eyes, and an overly protective nature when it come to her and their mother. She smiled. "Yep? Brat?"

"I was wondering….." before he could finish his sentence, the wind was knocked out of him and he fell down to the ground.

"Amanoma!!!" scrambling up, she gasped when she saw three huge youkai's standing before them. Amanoma stood up and hurried in front of his sister, creating a weapon out of mid-air, he held it in ready before him. "Shit… sis! Run back to the village, I take care of them!" he yelled as he charged the demons.

Dropping the flower she held, she summoned a demon plant to attack the youkai that was now holding her brother by the neck. Taken by surprise, the demon abruptly released Amanoma when the demon plant charged at him and ate him whole. The two other demons, surprised at the attack lashed out at Amanoma first before lashing out at the maiden. Wounded and bleeding, Amanoma gasped when he saw his sister get thrown into a tree and collapse into a crumpled heap. "Botan-san!!" he screamed when he saw one demon about to bring its paws down on her head and crush it.

Botan gasped when she hit the tree behind her hard. She looked up and saw the demon lurking over her, a malicious smile over his lips as he brought down his paw in a massive swipe. She waited for the blow but only heard the outraged howl of the demon. Looking up, she saw that the fox had attacked the demon and had its jaws clamped fiercely on the demon's arms, his claws imbedded on his flesh.

Surprised, she looked at the demon and the fox who had now let go and positioned to attack in front of her. He's protecting me… at the sudden flash of movement from the fox, Botan gasped and looked at her brother, "Amanoma!!!! Get back to the village and get help!!!"

"I can't leave you here!!!" he screamed back

"If you don't both of us will get killed!!! Go!!!" she yelled and used her reiki to throw her brother away from the battle. As Amanoma scrambled to get help, she gasped when the other youkai grabbed her and threw her to the ground with such force that she saw spots dotting her eyes. Gaping for breath, she turned her head and watched as the fox stared at her with wide amber eyes. Then to her surprise, she saw anger in those orbs before a mist surrounded the fox surprising both demons. When the mist abated, they were surprised when a tall, silver haired creature stood in place of the multi-tailed fox.

Kurama had only wanted to make her smile. That was why he gave that flower to her out of impulse. She looked down at him with those amethyst orbs and felt himself drowning in those eyes. I will make you want me… he thought, so absorbed he was with the young woman, that he had not sensed the three demons that came out of the woods until Amanoma was sent sprawling to the hard ground below. For the first time in ages, Kurama Youko felt rage in his blood stream. As she threw her younger brother away to get help, Botan was hefted up by the other demon and was thrown forcefully to the ground. At her gasping form, his temper snapped and reverted back to his true form. Standing before the two other demons, he growled low in his throat.

One of the demons stepped back in surprise… his eyes widening in fear. "Oh, shit… Ku…Kurama Youko!!!" moving another step back, he stumbled down in fear of the infamous legendary makai thief. He growled yet again, "You dare touch what is mine?" came the cold voice

The two demons looked at one another and decided that the best thing to do would be to run. But before they could, something struck them from behind, and soon, screams of agony were heard throughout the entire forest. After the slaughter ended, The silver haired demon turned to look at the woman he had protected, he looked down at her with a cold calculating gaze. It was time for her to see his true form.

Botan blinked and tried to remain conscious as she looked at the demon before her. She gasped, not from pain but from surprise. This was the very same fox that she had taken care of, had watched over her… and now his ki washing over her, she knew that this was the same person who haunted her dreams at night, and left her those gifts. She smiled faintly. "It's you all along…" she whispered softly before darkness over took her. Her last thought was that of this silver haired demon… _he's beautiful…_

000000000000000

AN: oh, yeah!! Just finished chapter 3!!! Hehehe, I'm not exactly sure when I'm gonna start on chapter 4… hopefully I'll get reviews… please…. Help lil ole me…

Hehehe!!

Ja!!

Aoi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amber meets amethyst

"You my friend have definitely lost it."

Kurama glared at his so-called friend as he gently laid down his current prize on to the soft bedding. Stroking the silky blue strands, he silently grinded his teeth together, fighting the need that coursed through his blood. After she had fallen unconscious, he had taken her back to his lair, much to the surprise of Kuronue.

"So, what happens now… her people are definitely going to look for her."

The kitsune looked at his friend and down to the lady on his bed. He smirked. "They are going to look for her, but they'll never find her." The other youkai merely snorted, "Don't underestimate the youkairenji my friend. They may have led a quiet existence but when cornered or threatened, those creatures can show their real strength."

The silver haired kitsune chuckled. "Don't tell me you're actually afraid of them."

A raised brow was only his answer. "So, again, back to my question. What happens now? Why did you bring her back to our lair?"

Kurama looked down at the still sleeping maiden and shrugged. "I told you. I'll make her mine."

"And then what? You know better than I do that you'll eventually loose interest in her…"

The kitsune's brows furrowed. He knew Kuronue was right… his little obsession with the female youkairenji was probably temporary… but why is it when every time he came within hands reach of this woman, his world seems to shift. He continued to look down at the woman, she was beautiful, he had to give her that… demo, he had been with countless women, both youkai and ningen, much more beautiful than her, but there was something in her that drew him to her like a moth to flame. He had to know the answer, he wanted to know.

"We'll see by then…" he whispered before turning to leave the room.

0000000000000

Amethyst eyes blinked and slowly took in her surroundings, slowly sitting up, she looked around her. Blinking owlishly at her surroundings, she was in a dimly lit cavern and the only source of light was from the upper portion of the ceiling which revealed the clear morning sky. Looking around, she noticed that the walls were covered in vines and the room itself was filled with plants of different variety. There were also flowers blooming on the plants, each kind more beautiful than the next. A small smile tugged her lips, lifting her hand, she tentatively reached out to touch one of the flowers and giggled softly as the plant moved under her touch as if enjoying the soft touch the young maiden gave to it.

"Impressive… I never saw any of my plants react to anyone aside from hostility."

The blue haired maiden whipped her head to the side and her violet eyes widened in surprise when she saw the creature that had spoken to her. It was same youkai that had rescued her when those other two demons came and tried to kill her, since she was already weak and groggy, she had only remembered bits of pieces of the event. She and her bother had been attacked by demons, the fox that she had cared for protected her and transformed into this youkai. She gulped softly. By the heavens… he is beautiful… her eyes strayed from his immaculately white clothing, his long silvery mane which framed his delicate features, his intense amber orbs to the furry fox ears at the top of his head. She gaped continuously at the magnificent creature before her when she saw something move from behind him, looking down on to his waist she gaped even more when she saw that he had a matching tail to go with his appearance.

Kurama couldn't help the smirk that made its way to his usually impassive features as he watched the woman stare at him continuously. Having observed her behavior of more than a month now, he also knew that she was easily flustered and was easily annoyed as well. _Demo… that reaction she gave only to her people… would it be the same with me… a youkai?_ Thinking that now was as good as any to find out, he smirked even more. "Like what you see, my lady?"

Botan's eyes flew back to meet his own amused gaze, flushing as bright as a tomato, she looked down on to her hands which had fisted on the blankets below her, she bit her lower lip in apprehension. Her head snapping back up when she heard his soft chuckle, embarrassment faded into annoyance. "What's so funny?" she growled out, only to have the heat flush back to her face when he tilted his head and came forward towards her. His movement slow, casual and precise… like a hunter stalking its prey. Botan gulped softly, as beautiful as he seems, he was still a demon… "What do you want from me?" she whispered as he pressed his knee onto the bedding and lowered himself in front of her.

Kurama merely watched her, he could sense her uncertainty and a hint of fear with her. Lowering himself before her, he watched as she continuously moved backward until her back came in contact with the vine-covered walls behind her. Stopping merely inches of her, he caught her wrist in his clawed hand easily when she lifted it and tried to push him away. Pushing his face towards the junction of her neck and shoulder, he breathed in deeply, enjoying her sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

Gasping in shock when he lowered his face towards her neck, Botan thought that he was going to kill her then and there, only to be surprised when all he did was nuzzle her neck and breath in… as if… he was taking in her scent. Flushing brick red, she knew she ought to push this demon away and knock him silly for his actions… however, when he moved his head again, she couldn't help the heaviness beneath her lids as she slowly closed her eyes and reluctantly enjoyed the sensation of this strange yet beautiful youkai was doing to her. When he breathed in deeply again and nuzzle his face onto her neck, she let out a soft moan at the back of her throat.

At her soft moan, Kurama couldn't help the masculine smirked that made its way to his lips, moving his head, he took the shell of her ear in his mouth and nipped softly. But before he could take things further, he found himself staring at the woman who was now a few feet away from him, the only thing that was keeping her within arms reach was the grip that he had on one of her wrists. He tilted his head in confusion and tried to tug her back into his arms but the woman only dug her heels and tried to pull her hand away from his grasp. "What do you want from me?" she asked him for the second time around. Amber orbs merely watched her, releasing the grip that he had on her wrist, he continued to watch her. He was impressed to say the least. He had sensed her reaction to him, smelled her desire for him, unconscious as it was, but he knew that it was still there, but this woman was still able to keep her wits straight and move away from him. Kurama smirked dangerously. Oh, yes… she was definitely a prize worth taking…

Clutching the folds of her voluminous kimono, she glared at him. "What do want from me?" she growled the question this time. This demon was maddeningly irritating, taking liberties with her, excruciatingly annoying... and he was most definitely the most beautiful thing she had laid her eyes on. She growled yet again, _what is wrong with me? He's a demon and I think he's cute?? Alright, so not cute, definitely handsome, but I am way over my head with this one, and that smirk on his face… arrogant creature!_

Kurama had to keep himself from laughing out loud at the young woman, she was definitely furious, he tilted his head again and sniffed the air… _yes… she was furious… but not at me…_ his amber eyes widened, _the wench was furious at herself!_ This time, he couldn't help stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. He watched her as she stood her ground as she glared at him, watched as her hands clenched and unclenched, knew that she was definitely itching to throw something at his head, the swift movement of her eyes as she looked for a suitable weapon proved that theory. He stood up swiftly, a part of him admired the way she continued to stay on her ground even when he was now standing directly in front of her, looking down into her glittering amethyst orbs. The chuckle died down but the smirk remained.

"Calm down onna. You don't have to worry about that… I get the same reaction form all sorts of female. Youkai or ningen." The glared intensified on her part. "And besides," he said as he scooped her up, despite her yelp of protest and slowly deposited her onto the soft bedding, "I do believe you're still sore and a bit bruised from your misadventure with those two youkai yesterday, take it easy. I'll let you hit my head as hard as you want when you're all better… that is if you can." He added the last part as he looked down at her surprised amethyst orbs before turning to leave her in the room.

"Wait!"

At her voice, he turned to look at her from the doorway, Botan tilted her head in confusion and looked at him. "Who are you?" Again, that damning smirk he answered her question before he turned to leave a surprised and flustered youkairenji in his midst.

0000000000000000000

Botan paced the room, _What_ _the hell did I do this time? Of the damned luck in the three worlds!_ Flopping down on to the soft bedding, she groaned when her bruised body reminded her of the ordeal that she had gone through the other day. She frowned. _Kurama_ _Youko. Of all the demons… why him? His reputation was known far and wide, ruthless and cunning…cold and vicious…_ the young maiden dropped onto the soft bed completely, watching the ceiling above her. Demo... the Youko that she had met yesterday was different… playful, a bit arrogant… but not the things that she had heard about in her village. He was one of the most feared demons in their village… what did he want with her? Her head snapping up when she heard sound from outside the door, sitting up, she slowly wore her slippers and made her way towards the door. Eyes widening, unlocked? Stepping out of the room, she was surprised to see a multitude of plants that covered the entire cave…and the cave itself was huge! Stepping out of the room, she followed the passageway until she heard two voices coming from another room, eyes widening when she recognized the other to be none other than Kurama Youko's deep baritone. Peeking at the doorway, her jaw nearly dropped when she saw another demon sitting in front of the legendary demon. The other demon was also striking in appearance, but this one had complimented the youko's white countenance with his own long dark hair and dark robes. _Goodness, I'm in the company of two extremely good looking demons who could kill me in a snap… but why am I not afraid…_ she frowned at that, yes, she wasn't afraid... not in the least… where in fact, she should be fearing for her life but… instead of fear, she was intrigued with the demons… especially with the kitsune. _Why is that?_ She thought to herself, not noticing that the two demons were already looking at her.

Kurama's ear twitched as he watched the blue haired maiden peeking at them from the doorway. Kuronue, noticing that his attention was focused somewhere else decided to check what had caught the kitsune's attention. His brows lifting in surprise, his lips twitched as he watched the woman look at them, but gauging from her eyes, he knew that her attention was currently elsewhere. His smirk widened even more when he saw the woman yelp in surprise when the kitsune called her attention. Flushing red with embarrassment, she cautiously entered the room and grumbled under her breath. He stood up gracefully and greeted the young maiden that had captured the kitsune's attention.

"Milady, allow me to welcome you to our humble abode." He drawled out as he moved in front of the startled young lady as he bowed down and gave his respects to the woman and kissed her hand. As he stood up, he noticed form the corner of his eyes how Kurama's ears twitched at his actions. _The kitsune, jealous?_ "My name is Kuronue…"

Botan watched the dark haired demon as he curtseyed to her, how on earth did these two know me?

"And to answer that question dancing in your beautiful violet eyes, I would have to say that that kitsune over there," Kuronue tilted his head in Kurama's direction, "has taken quite an interest on you for quite a while now, Urashima-san, hence, us knowing who you are."

The color that graced Botan's face was enough to rival even the Youko's reddest rose. "Taken interest in me?" she voiced out weakly

The kitsune glared dangerously at Kuronue and whispered as he passed him "I am going to kill you for that Kuronue…" turning to face the now suspicious youkairenji, he gave her his most charming smile, "Don't bother yourself with that… I believe you haven't eaten yet, why don't you join us for dinner?" he told her as he gently ushered her to the table and let her sit beside him. He watched the young woman eat quietly with them, her ki told him that she was wary and suspicious of them but she still acted as if she knew them forever and not someone who has the power to kill her in an instant. Her actions intrigued the kitsune even more. Normally, youkairenji's would act with hostility with ningens and most especially with youkai's, but this one… this one was different. She wasn't afraid of them, intrigued, curious… but not fear… she didn't fear them. He watched her covertly as they ate, the simple food seemed to bring back her natural colors, the slight tinge of pink in her cheeks, and her eyes twinkled with barely suppressed mirth as Kuronue continued to entertain their guest.

After their meal, Kuronue excused himself saying that he had to go and watch their cubs training, leaving him and Botan alone for the evening. Despite her wariness earlier that evening, he noticed that she was now starting to get more comfortable with his company. Giving her a tour of his lair, he showed her where he personally tended his plants and watch quietly with awe as the young woman gushed at his creations.

Completely forgetting who she was with, Botan hurried to see the foliage that surrounded her. The kitsune had shown her different parts of the cave, each were covered with shrubbery of different kinds but this room was far more beautiful than the others. Kneeling to touch one purple shaded flora, she smiled wistfully at the beauty of the flower, at her touch her eyes flew back to the white robed youkai behind her. The plant was taken cared of… very well nurtured. How could a cold blooded thief like him produce such beauty if there is no kindness in him whatsoever... turning back to look at the flower, Botan watched at the plant with confused violet eyes. _What is this that I'm feeling… not just because he can create beautiful creatures such as this mean that I should fall for him… right? But… there's something in him that I want to know… a sadness in his eyes that want to erase._ Gasping when she felt his breath just on the side of her face, she jumped back only to be held in place by a clawed hand on her waist. "Whaaaa?"

Kurama held the woman by the waist and touched the flower gently, feeding it a small portion of his youki, he let the flower bloom completely, revealing the golden petals hidden beneath the outer foliage. He tilted his head to hers and murmured, "You seem to have a way with plants…"

Blushing at his comment, Botan looked at the flower before them and nodded, taking her own left hand and tucking it behind her head, she withdrew a small seed from her hair and held it before her, she then fed it a small amount of her hidden youki and let the plant unfurl before them. "My youkai blood allows me to have the power to control plants at my will… to create… and to use for my protection." She then frowned, "demo, I still don't have enough experience to control the plants for me to use them as a weapon, every time I try, they turn back against me…" she grumbled under her breath. The kitsune's eyes twinkled with mirth at her words, "Would you like to learn how?"

Amethyst eyes widened at that, "You'd teach me?" At his nod, she frowned. "You definitely want something in return." A smirk slowly made it's way to his handsome face, "I just want to know you even more."

Botan looked down at the plant and back to his face, "Why?"

"Because you intrigue me."

She blinked at his answer, "I intrigue you??"

He merely nodded and looked at her, "So, would like to learn?"

She nodded although reluctantly, "Hai… but I need to tell my parents first or they'll tear up Makai looking for me."

Kurama stood up abruptly, turning his back to her, "By the way, I forgot to tell you… you won't be coming back to that place ever again."

Botan hastily stood up, her kimono swishing on her ankles, "What do mean?!"

He pinned her to her place with a cold glare, "From now on, this will be your home."

00000000000000000000

AN: Whoeeee!!! Chapter 4 finally done!! After a lot of things here I've finally updated… hopefully, I'll be able to follow up on the next chapter soon… hopefully… well, hope to hear from you guys too!! Remember, revies!!! Thanks!!

Aoi-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aishiteru

Watching as the fishes moved underneath her feet, Botan stared in silence as she continued to watch her surroundings. It had been three months since she had been taken from her home by the crafty youko and been forced to stay in his lair. She sighed, three months, the first month had been uneasy for both of them. She had tried dozens of times to escape his lair, only to be captured after a few hours by the youko himself. He had been fairly amused at her first and second attempts to escape, but when her escapes had become more and more frequent he deliberately made it a point to leave her locked in his lair guarded by the most dangerous demon plants in Makai.

When she herself had grown tired of trying to escape, she gave herself up to her fate. Kuronue, had accompanied her most of the days when the kitsune was out hunting, giving her glimpses of the man that made the kitsune who he was. Blowing the fringes away from her face, she looked despondently down on the water. Kurama Youko was an enigma that she wanted to solve. These past few weeks, he had already begun to train her on how to use her youki to be able to control her plants and manipulate them and turn them into weapons of her choice. Although she had been wary and suspicious of him from the beginning, she had to admit that she now longed for the kitsune's presence every time that he's not there with her.

Laying her head on her knees, she looked down sadly down at the water. _Botan no baka… how could you let a thief like him steal your heart, knowing that he'll just leave you after he's grown tired of you… you heard Kuronue, right? Not only Kuronue-san… but also the other youkai around the forest have mentioned that as well… but that doesn't stop you from loving him…_

A white garbed figure stood quietly behind a few bushes and watched the young woman as she sat quietly in front of the pond. His amber eyes watched her every movement, What is it with this woman… it had already been three months since he took her but his desire for her had not diminished one bit… in fact, the longer that he was with her, the more he wanted her for himself. Even Kuronue had noticed his possessiveness with this woman… his eyes widened. _Masaka… could it be…_ he continued to stare at the woman before him, _could she be the one that would hold him forever?_ He breathed in deeply, he had not taken it to himself to find someone as his mate, but it seems that this woman was just the one for him. She was as rare as any treasures that he had sought out all his life… it was one of the reasons why he went out of his way to get her… but this time… he knew he had to take something more important from her… he wanted to steal her heart. Looking down at his clawed hands, a look of determination passed his face before he made his way to the young maiden.

_No matter what the price would be… I will make sure that I will possess you… all of you._

000000000000

Two large rocks burst into pieces as thorny whips slashed right through them. The blue haired youkairenji breathed deeply, clenching her hands, she turned to look at the figure behind her, the thorny whip encircled her body. An appreciative glint appeared in the youko's eyes. He nodded and gave the signal to the young woman to continue her training, the sharp sound of her whip echoing in the quiet cavern.

Watching as she moved gracefully, Kurama bit the insides of his cheek hard. It was hard to control his desires for her especially when he was still trying to win her over. His ears twitched. _Who the hell said that Kurama Youko was patient when it came to things that he wanted?_ Stepping forward, he caught her whip in midair as it passed right by his head, surprising the young woman, he locked her in his embrace… her back directly to his front. Slightly towering over the young maiden, he lowered his head and inhaled her sweet scent. Noticing the way her body locked up and stiffened in surprise, he ran one of his clawed fingers slowly down her back, his lips curving in a masculine smirk when he felt her shiver at his slight caress. Sliding his other hand down her length of her arm, he lowered his face beside hers and whispered softly in her ears.

"Follow my lead…"

Flushing red at his nearness, the young youkairenji gulped slowly as she moved her arms in time with the kitsune behind her, her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on her movements and not the distracting caress that he was currently giving on to the length of her back. At another gentle caress, her arms jerked, causing the whip to retract heading directly to her face. Botan eyed the whip in alarm, too shocked unable to move, closing her eyes, she waited for the impact. When nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes, only to widen in shock when she saw the kitsune's hand stretched before her, his arm protecting her face while his hand gripped the thorny whip. Gasping in dismay when she saw the blood dripping from his fingers, she immediately made the whip disappear and grabbed his now bleeding hand. Without thinking, she removed the ribbon from her hair and covered his hand, closing her hand, she summoned her reiki and healed his injured limb. Smiling when the wound was completely healed, she lifted her head and beamed up at him only to have her breath catch in her throat and made her heart beat faster.

Kurama stared at the woman before him, transfixed as she hurriedly worked on his wound. Her reiki washed over him as she healed the small wound on his clawed hand. He had been faintly surprised when he saw the worry and dismay that covered her delicate features when she grabbed his hand, no one had ever worried over him… not even over a simple wound such as this. When she had finished healing his hand, she looked up at him and smiled, his control snapped. Youko lifted his bandaged hand and fitted it to her face, _So soft…_ he thought idly as he continued to caress her face, lowering his face to hers, his other clawed hand closed over her trim waist and pulled her slowly along his length. Looking deep into her amethyst orbs, he held her gaze as he lowered his lips towards her own.

When his lips met hers, Botan let her lids drop to a close and leaned into his arms, she felt his lips caress her own, once… twice… when the clawed hand that held her face tunneled deep into her azure locks tightened, she gasped softly and the kiss changed drastically after that. Holding her head firmly in his hands, he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue deep to tangle with hers. _Sweet…_ he had never tasted anything so sweet as her. Gripping his tunic, she whimpered softly when she felt the hand at her waist tighten, almost bruising in its grip.

Releasing her, he watched her flushed face as she took in deep, shuddering breaths, his youko instinct kicked in, primitive and possessive. He growled softly and caressed her face, "You are mine." He watched as Botan's eyes widened at his words, he could see the shock, then happiness in those bright orbs statement but then doubt clouded her eyes, gripping her body closer to his, he nuzzled her neck and growled when he felt her stiffen in his embrace and tried to push him away. Nipping the lobe of her ear, he pushed her towards the cavern wall and pressed himself to her body, his hardness a direct contrast to her softness. Whatever doubt that she had in her mind about him, he was going to make sure that he would erase them and make her realize that she would belong to no one else but him.

Botan moaned unconsciously. _Get a grip!!! _She screamed in her head, _you shouldn't let him lead you on like this! You should know better!!!_ But as she screamed at herself in her head, she let out another soft moan when the youko's lips wandered down her collar bone and nipped her softly there. Gasping out loud, she snapped her eyes wide open and focused on the ceiling and gritted her teeth. _You're already spoken for and you should know better than anyone else that you shouldn't fall for a youkai… especially to him, gods! He's the legendary youkai thief in all of makai for crying out loud!!_ And with that thought, she pushed him away and wrapped her arms around herself. She breathed in deeply, slightly relieved that he seemed to have come to his senses when he moved back, unlike the first time that she tried to push him away, he only growled and pressed himself closer to her. Steeling herself, she made herself look up to his face, only to have herself move closer to the wall behind her when she saw the barely concealed desire in the youko's eyes.

"What do you really want with me?" she whispered softly

The kitsune's brows and lips twitched at that, "I want you."

Anxiety vanished at that and was replaced by irritation. "I've kinda noticed that. What I want to know is, what _do_ you really intend to do with me?! I'm not an object that you can add to your various collection!"

Kurama's amusement vanished as he watched the girl carefully. "Who says I intend to collect you?"

"I don't understand..." she whispered, but this time she looked directly into his eyes as moved closer to her.

The kitsune smirked sexily down at her upturned face. "I'll let you find that out for yourself." He whispered before he lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips a few seconds before moving back and leaving her alone in the room.

A few minutes after he left, Botan lifted a shaking hand to her lips as she remembered the exquisitely chaste kiss that he gave her. Sinking down to the cold ground, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the rocky surface behind her. "What now?"

000000000000000000000

Kuronue watched in amusement as he watched his friend help the youkairenji to her feet after she had accidentally slipped and fell. His lips twitched uncontrollably as he watched his friend hover over the woman before him. He shook his head, anyone who knew the kitsune would tell you that the youko would do anything that he had set his eyes on… but kuso… who would have thought? He had never seen his friend act this way before. His lips quirked as he struggled to hold in his amusement.

The great kitsune has finally fallen… and fallen hard.

Kurama had been courting the young youkairenji for the past few months. He then smiled broadly as he thought about it. Kurama never courted any of the women he'd been with. Aside from training her, he had noticed that his friend couldn't spend enough time with her, and if you actually take time to watch the girl, it would seem that she's the same as the kitsune. Two days ago, the kitsune even went as far as to bring the woman with them in their hunt, surprising all of the other youkai in their group.

He watched the young youkairenji as she smiled up to the kitsune. Actually, the young woman complemented his friend fairly enough. She was bubbly as to the kitsune who was serious all of the time (well… almost all of the time), and she was one of the few people he had known who could stand up to the kitsune's wrath. Looking closely at the woman, he knew that her people had searched for her for weeks, but had already given up hope when they could not find any trace of the young woman after a month's time of looking.

Truth be told, he liked the girl. She was really nice… and her looks are nothing to be scoffed at as well. He shook his head. His friend has finally found the perfect mate just for him… but the question is, when will he be able to get the young woman's trust enough for her to love him?

Botan watched Kuronue form the corner of her eyes. That youkai had been watching her and Kurama for quite some time now… not that she doesn't trust Kuronue… from all of the youkai that Kurama had worked with, she knew that Kuronue would be the best youkai for her to turn to and he had been easy to talk to as well. As Kurama turned to leave to get her something to eat, she turned bright red when the kitsune paused to lick the side of her neck. Blushing uncontrollably, Botan looked at the kitsune's back as he moved away, her eyes hypnotized by the casual sway of his tail on his back. _Damn…_ she clenched her hands into fists, _my hands are just itching to touch his tail… not to mention those damned furry ears on the top of his head_. She growled softly in her head.

"You know you could just pounce on him and he won't fight back."

Jumping back at the sudden voice behind her, Botan glared at Kuronue who was grinning at her. "You know, with all the training that kitsune has given you, you should be able to be aware of your surroundings already."

Glaring at the dark haired youkai grinning at her Botan merely stuck out her tongue at him. "Hmph. I'm sorry if my senses aren't as good as you or that kitsune."

Kuronue grinned down at the young woman and flopped down casually beside her. "So, how are things between you and Kurama?"

Blinking at him, she mentally crossed her fingers in her head and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't notice, "How's what with me and Kurama?" she asked back innocently.

A raised brow was her response.

She squirmed in her seat.

After a few minutes of scrutiny, Botan jumped up from her seat and glared at the youkai that had become her friend for the past few months. "Gaaahhh!!!! Alright!! What do you want me to say?!! That that kitsune has been driving me mad for the past few weeks?!! That creatures like him should be illegal?!!!" she yelled at him. Kuronue's dark brow twitched as he saw the kitsune stop short a few feet behind the girl, he was holding a tray filled with fruits and two cups of water in his clawed hands. His ears twitching in response in hearing the young woman's loud voice.

After catching his friend's eyes, Kuronue focused his amused expression to the young youkairenji. "And why should his kind be illegal?"

A dark glare was part of his answer. "Do you even need to ask that?! He's a walking disaster!! Do see any being that looks like him?! Silver hair, fluffy ears… and that tail!!! Arrrghhh!!!"

Kuronue's lips and brow twitched even more, "His looks should be illegal?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me Kuron!!"

At that Kuronue chuckled, "How can I not? You're a walking disaster yourself, my dear little youkairenji. Your unusual hair alone can cause a riot within the youkai communities, not to mention that reiki of yours." He chuckled even more, ignoring the dark glare his blue haired friend was giving him. "And besides, why is it driving you crazy by the way?" A flush appeared in her cheeks captured his attention, "Ahhh…"

Another glare. "What the hell does 'ahhh' means?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing my ass."

"You know, for a lady, somebody needs to teach you on how to speak like one."

Botan snorted. "I learned only from the best."

Kuronue tried to look affronted. "What? My language is quite empathic. Maybe you got that from Kurama…" his lips quirked when he caught the glare that the youko gave him.

"Empathic my foot."

He chuckled, "Back to the topic…" he laughed softly when he saw the wariness creep back into her eyes. "You know, he wouldn't mind in the least… if you just jumped at him…"

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!!!!" flushing redder than any of the youko's reddest rose, Botan growled and tried to hit Kuronue with her fist. "Shut up!!"

Moving a bit to the side to avoid the flailing fist, he chuckled. "Maaaa… you're red as a tomato… something I said?"

Botan continued to glare at the youko before sighing in defeat and looked down sadly at her feet, shuffling the dirt beneath her sandal clad feet, she refused to look up to her friend as she mumbled the truth to him, making the dark haired youko grin widely in front of her and the silver haired kitsune stand in shock after hearing her mumbled words. Looking up only when Kuronue placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she blinked up at him, only to find him smiling down at her. "If you're worrying about that kitsune, let me tell you first hand that he takes care of everything that he possesses."

Botan looked sadly up at him, "That's just the point, I don't want him to just want me… there's a huge different from want and the thing that I want most from him… I don't want to be collected, Kuronue-san…"

Kuronue's eyes widened at that. He knew exactly what the young woman meant. Amusement faded from his eyes as he looked up and watched his friend, he knew Kurama had everything that the young maiden had just said… especially with his sharp senses, even the mumbled truth that she had just told him a while ago, he knew that the kitsune heard it loud and clear. Unsure of what to say to the woman beside him, he merely squeezed her shoulder in comfort and moved away from her and past the stock still kitsune who was staring at the back of the blue haired maiden.

"Now, you've heard everything… now what are you going to do about it?" he whispered to his friend as he walked past him.

Kurama's clawed hand tightly held the tray before him before lowering it to the table beside him. Tilting his head, ears twitching trying to sense if there was anyone else aside from them within the room or along the corridors, satisfied that Kuronue had completely left, he turned towards the woman who was still standing quietly in front of him. Delighted at her surprised gasp, he nuzzled his face along the crook of her shoulder and neck, his arms tightening its hold on her.

Botan's eyes widened when she felt someone wrap his arms around her, and when she nuzzled her neck she flushed brick red as she realized exactly who was holding her. "Kurama-san…"

"I'm not going to collect you…" came the soft whisper.

Stiffening at his words, Botan paled when she realized that Kurama had probably heard her talk with Kuronue. She gulped softly, "How much have you heard?"

His hold tightened around her waist, his left hand slowly stroking her waist as he smirked. "Mmnnn… I've been standing right behind you from the moment you said and I quote… 'that creatures like me should be illegal.'" Lifting his head, he turned the girl in his embrace and looked at her purplish-pink eyes. He felt a huge sense of possessiveness and protectiveness towards her when he saw her eyes. She was afraid, not really afraid of him, but of what his reaction would be after hearing her words…. He knew that now… after all, she did say that she was in love with him. He sighed and lifted her chin with his clawed right hand and stroked her chin.

"I would be lying if I said that I loved you…" at the widening of her eyes, he prevented her from speaking by placing his fingers on her mouth, shushing her. "I would be lying because I don't know what love is… but this I know. I've never wanted anything more than you… I would give up everything if it means that I would be able to keep you forever…"

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him and knew that he spoke the truth. _There's one thing that have to know about Kurama… he never lies. Truth be told, he's one of the most brutally honest creatures that I have known… trust me on this one…_ Kuronue 's words echoed in her brain as she watched him. "Why me?" she whispered

The kitsune merely looked at her, he was quiet for a while, he was surprised at the question… why her? He then smiled as he continued to look in her eyes. "Because you don't fear me… you look at me and saw me. Not the cold blooded Kurama Youko… but just me… and I would do anything to have you in my arms forever… to have you look at me that way for all eternity."

Lifting her hand to his face, Botan tilted her head. _I thank the gods for this blessing…_ closing her eyes, she lifted herself up to his face and matched her lips softly to his…

"I love you… I know that now… I know that I should have known better than to let you past my defenses but you have… you've stolen my heart…and I'll stay with you and teach you exactly what love means… even if it takes me a lifetime…" she whispered softly to him.

Kurama's eyes glittered brightly as he brought her body close to his and claimed her lips in a feral, possessive kiss.

Deep in the shadows, Kuronue grinned as he eyed the two lovers. _Finally…_

0000000000000000

AN: hello minna!! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this updated, with work and all… ok, next chapter is going to be a lemon, but, I'm going to post it at don't want to post it here and have my account deleted again… NO THANK YOU!! Hahahahaha!!! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!!! Remember the small box down there… review plssss!!!!

Ja ne!!

Aoi-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sayonara, Aishiteru

Kuronue raised his eyes to the heavens as the voices of his two friends echoed in the vast cavern. He chuckled ruefully, trust that kitsune to choose someone as stubborn as he is to be his mate... It had been more than six months since the young youkairenji came to live with them and more than two months since the kitsune finally took her as his mate and he had never seen the kitsune more happier and content in all his life. He rolled his eyes yet again as Botan and Kurama yelled at each other as they entered the room he was currently in.

"Give me my due!! Kuso!! Kurama!! I just want a chance to see my family once again!!"

Amber eyes sparkled dangerously, "I said, NO! Which part of no don't you get, onna?!"

Botan faced him defiantly and tilted her head a notch higher to glare at him directly in the eye, "The part where I don't get to go home!"

Kurama clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, this problem had started when Botan requested for her to go home and visit her family. He had told her no. Not because he didn't want her to see them, but because he was afraid that they would take her away from him. In as much that he would like to deny it, the woman meant a lot to him and he didn't know what he would do if she was taken away from him. Before he could open his mouth to argue, he heard Kuronue's amused filled voice from across them.

"Just let her go, kitsune… your screams echoing throughout the lair is enough to deafen me completely, besides, it's not as if she's going to leave you completely."

Kurama's ears twitched at that as he glared at his friend, who has just voiced out his greatest fear. Botan, on the other hand blinked at Kuronue in shock and whirled to look at Kurama directly. When she looked at him, she felt the world give way beneath her feet. He wasn't going to say it, but it seems that her that the kitsune was loathe to let her leave because of that exact reason. He eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Please, Kurama… I just want to see them again…it's not as if I'm going to leave you…" she whispered softly, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "I just want to visit them… and you can come for me anytime you want to…"

Gritting his teeth, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her possessively. "They won't let you go back to me… I'm a youkai remember? Not to mention I've already got a reputation for being ruthless…"

She shook her head softly. "Doesn't matter. You told me that I belong to you, ne? They would have to accept that whether they liked it or not."

Kurama looked down at the woman in his arms and back to his friend. _Kami help me… if anything happens to her… _his eyes glittered dangerously. She was right, she belonged to him, and if anyone would try to take her away from him, they would truly know what it means to face the infamous Kurama Youko's wrath.

* * *

000000000000000

* * *

Standing at the edge of the forest clearing, Kurama eyed the woman beside him and the village gates before them and his clawed hand tightened reflexively on her waist. He had a bad feeling about this and he was loathe to leave her alone... as if something was going to happen to her once he left her alone.

Botan tilted her head and watched the youkai that had claimed her as his and smiled ruefully. Though makai legends had portrayed him to be cold and ruthless, the youko she grown to love was a completely different person… she sighed and looked longingly back to her home. The only reason why she was going back was to say goodbye to her family. Nothing really was tying her to this place… all she was to the people in their village was a priestess and nothing more. The only people who saw her as more was her parents, her little brother and her friend Kitana… Kentaro… Kentaro was just a friend to her, her supposed to be bethrothed, but just a friend to her nonetheless. She smiled and squeezed the hand of the beautiful youkai standing beside her. "I'll be waiting for you until you come back for me…" she whispered softly

Kurama watched the woman beside him and lowered his face and captured her lips in a purely possessive kiss that left both of them breathless afterwards. Cupping her face he nuzzled her neck and smirked as he saw the mark that he had placed upon her. "I'll be back in one week."

Grinning from ear to ear, Botan nodded and hurried towards her old home, but before she can enter the gates, she smiled happily at him and waved her hand to him. "I'll wait for you!" she called back before she ran inside the gates. Kurama watched her until he saw her family flock over her, tears of happiness running in their eyes. Satisfied that his woman was safe, the kitsune disappeared from the shadows to continue with his own personal matters knowing that he would be back in a week to re-claim his woman.

Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that it would be the last time that he would be able to see her.

* * *

0000000000000000

* * *

"What the hell did you mean that you've been with a youkai all this time?!"

Botan winced the loudness of her father's voice. She chuckled ruefully, her parents were overjoyed when they had seen their daughter again, and her brother had nearly knocked the breath from her when he lauched himself to her lithe frame. Right now, she was sitting in front of her parents with her brother curled up beside her and his head on her lap.

"Aa… when those three youkai had attacked me and Amanoma-chan, I really thought that it would be the end of us, but then the kitsune that I had taken care of, protected me and gave Amanoma a chance to escape." She then chuckled at the memory as her brother lifted his head from her lap to look at her quizzically.

"Ne, nee-san, what had happened to that kitsune?"

Smiling softly down at her brother, Setsuna noted the wistful look that had passed her daughter's face before it disappered. She frowned slightly, _What does that mean?_ She thought worriedly as her blue haired daughter answered the question softly but her answer was not what they had all expected.

"I guess you were right all along… the kitsune I took care of was a youkai… but he was the one that protected and took care of me." Looking at her parents, she flushed softly before continuing, "That kitsune who transformed and killed those youkai was none other than, Kurama Youko."

Setsuna gasped at her daughter's words, "Are you saying that you spent all of your time with him?!"

"Didn't you try to escape? Did he hurt you, did he threaten you?!" Tasuki spoke at the same time. The only one who didn't say anything was Amanoma, who was looking at the curiously before his lips quirked and then when his sister looked down at him, he let himself go to a full blown laughter that surprised their parents. Botan merely shook her head and knocked her brother's head softly. "Baka." She muttered under her breath.

Amanoma grinned from ear to ear completely ignoring his parents dark looks, "So, what was he like nee-san? I always had a feeling that that kitsune looked at you differently, somewhat like… ummm…" he muttered for a while before continuing with a grin on his face, "Like the way Kentaro looked at you!"

Botan merely flushed at her brother's words and winced at the glare that she was currently receiving from her parents. "Daijobou…" she told her parents as she looked outside the window to the forest wistfully, imagining him to be standing there, watching over her… beautiful and deadly. Setsuna looked at her husband worriedly for she realized what her daughter's look meant. It seems that with the short time that she had spent with the youko, the kitsune thief had managed to steal their daughter's heart.

"Kurama never hurt me, he actually took care of me, protected me… and even taught me how to use my youkai powers." She added the last grinning at her parents and then continuing on, "Well, even though he did take care of me, that doesn't mean I was very cooperative back at the beginning. I kept trying to escape but he always caught me until I myself got tired of escaping and just accepted my fate there with him."

Tasuki looked at his wife and sighed, somehow he knew he was not going to like the answer to his next question… none of them would. "How were you able to come home now?"

Botan looked at her parents and her brother solemly, "He didn't let me go… he allowed me to go back here to visit you… but he's going to come back after a week to get me."

Amanoma blinked, "Eh? Demo, what the heck does that mean? We can protect you now! You don't have to go back to him…"

Botan smiled sadly at her brother, "Iie… I'm not going back because he's forcing me to come back, I'll come back to him because I want to… because I love him."

"Whattttt???" Amanoma stared at his sister as if she lost her marbles, "Demo… he's a youkai and… and… how about Kentaro-san?"

Botan sighed, "Kentaro-san is not for me, I've always known that... I've never felt anything for him than just friendship… that's why it was hard for me to accept the engagement as well…"

Setsuna sighed. "There's no way that we would be able to change your mind with this, is there?" she asked her daughter wistfully as she held her husband's hands tightly in her own.

Botan shook her head sadly, "Iie…it's already much too late… I've already given my heart to him… and… anou…"

Tasuki sighed, "He's already claimed you, has he not?"

Coloring brightly, their daughter ducked her head and nodded softly. Setsuna sighed and shook her head, she had always known that their daughter resented her powerful reiki and her engagement to Kentaro, "Are you happy with him?" at her words, her daughter looked up at her and smiled brightly and knew that it was finally time to let her go. She smiled sadly, "As long as you're happy…"

"Then there's nothing wrong with it. We'll take care of Kentaro and his family…" Tasuki finished for his wife, as painful as it was, he knew that there was nothing else that they would be able to do. Their daughter had already made her decision.

Amanoma looked sadly down on the tatami mat, "Does that mean that I'll never see you again, nee-san?"

Botan looked at her brother in shock and shook her head vigorously, "Iie! I'll come and visit you every now and then, and maybe when I can persuade that stubborn kitsune, he can visit with me as well!" At her words, her brother brightened and jumped into her embrace happily.

* * *

000000000000000

* * *

One week later….

Botan smiled as she walked by the stream, today, Kurama was coming back for her. She could barely wait, she had missed him so much! She didn't know how much she had come to long for his company, how much dependent she had become of him. Her life had become peaceful within the past few days, but she also longed for her lover. She sighed, she was very happy when she had seen Kitana and was relieved that Kentaro didn't hate her, all in all, her life was turning out the way she wanted it to be. Stretching a bit, she turned quickly when she heard a twig snap behind her. Relaxing when she saw that it was just Kentaro, she smiled at him, oblivious of the dark aura that surrounded him.

"Kentaro-san! What are you doing here?" she asked him cheerfully.

Kentaro looked at her, all sunshine and beauty and gritted his teech and clenched his fists. I wasn't fair. She was his to begin with, why did she give herself to some unworthy youkai? He had been shocked when her parents had come forward and told them that the engagement between him and Botan was off. His parents had accepted gracefully, but him… he merely kept quiet but his anger and hatred was starting to consume him. He stared at the very object of his despair.

When he finally looked at her, Botan was forced a step back, surprise and fear making her falter as she spoke. "K..Kentaro-san?" the hate and fury in his stark gaze was enough to frighten anyone, and when he spoke, Botan knew exactly what he was angry about.

"It's not fair… you belong to me." His fists tightened by his side, "Why did you choose that worthless kitsune? Why, Botan?" he growled out to her making her back from him as he matched her step by step. Botan gasped him fear when his youkai blood came to the fore and blocked everything else… before she could run and scream for help, Kentaro had managed to lock his arms around her neck and hauled her roughly to his body and pushed her roughly to the ground as he covered her mouth with his hand. Too stunned and surprised at her friend, she wans't able to summon any of her plants to defend herself, even as his hand closed around her throat and slowly chocked her.

"If I can't have you… no one will!" he growled and tightened his hand on her throat blocking her air supply. Yelping in surprise when a vine lodged on his shoulder and threw him off of her, he yanked the vine from his shoulder and watched as the blue haired youkairenji gasped and struggled to run away from him. His eyes turned blood red and a grasped the dagger on his waist and ran after her.

Botan gasped as she struggled to hurry towards their home, fear making her run harder and faster. She had not expected Kentaro to act that way, he had almost chocked her to death when she was able to summon a vine and haul him of her. Just as she saw the clearing back to their home, she screamed her father's name just as she felt pain burst from her back. Gasping, her body was swiftly turned around to meet her assailant's blood red gaze, before she could utter a word, he plunged the dagger he held to her heart. Before everything turned black, tears fell from her amethyst orbs as she remembered her lover's face.

_Kurama…_

Kentaro gasped as he let her body drop to the ground, her amethyst eyes, wide and unseeing, her blood forming a pool around her body. He looked down at his own blood soaked hands and threw the dagger to the side and ran off. He had to get her blood off of him. Unknown to him, Amanoma had heard his sister scream and ran towards the commotion. When he arrived, he saw his sister drop to the ground lifelessly and Kentaro throw something away and ran off. His eyes blurred as he hurried towards his sister's body and nearly puked at the sight that met him. The sister that he had sworn to protect was on the ground, her beautiful peach and green kimono was now soaked with her crimson blood. Her azure locks was also dreanched with her blood and her eyes was wide and unseeing, tears fell to his eyes as he took her shoulders and shook her, trying to wake her. He was sobbing so hard that he hadn't noticed a figure standing behind him, until someone dressed in white kneeled beside him and took his sister's body in his arms. Eyes widening in surprise, Amanoma realized exactly who was beside him. From the pristine white robes that was now being soaked with blood, alabaster skin, lean figure, amber eyes, silver white hair to the ears and tail.

Kurama had hurried to come to the yukairenji village, anticipation humming in his blood. It had already been a week and he was anxious to claim his mate once again. Kuronue had laughed at his attitude but he could only growl at his friend and sped off, but as he neared the village, he sensed that something was wrong. Hurrying, he remembered the feeling he had before he left _Botan… Please don't let anything happen to her…_ Entering the youkairenji grounds, Kurama hurried towards this lover's home and was stopped by a fierce stench of blood in the air. His chest constricted.

_Botan's blood._

Hurrying, he stopped and his eyes blurred when he saw Amanoma kneeling and sobbing before a lifeless body. Standing behind the sobbing kid, Kurama felt his own world shift. Her image flitted through his eyes, Botan laughing, Botan glaring at him… and the way she looked when she came right beneath him. Dropping soundlessly beside the kid, he took her lifeless body in his arms and sobbed. For the first time in his life, Kurama Youko felt bereft. Tightening his hold on her, he nuzzled her neck and sobbed. _Why? Why did you leave me? I told you I'd be back in a week… why didn't you wait for me?_ His hold tightened as he sobbed harder and held onto her body harder.

Dimly he heard shouts coming from behind him, sensed people running towards them, sensed Botan's parents and heard her mother scream. His heart wrenched again. He had finally chosen a mate… only to have her taken away from him. Eyes turning cold, Kurama looked at the face of his beloved and whispered a promise to her. A promise of vengeance to the person who had taken her life, and as he slowly closed her eyes, he made another vow. _I will never take anyone as my mate aside from you… you will be the only one for me…_

As he stood up, he saw Botan's mother sobbing uncontrollably as she watched them, her arms locked around her still sobbing son, her husband stood behind her, holding her shoulders, supporting her. Stopping before her father, Kurama gave her lifeless body to him and as Tasuki took his daughter's body, the kitsune took something from his blood soaked robes and placed it in his daughter's neck.

Tasuki's eyes widened when he noticed the jewel that now hung from his daughter's neck. _The jewel of memories…_ his eyes snapped back up to meet bleak amber one still looking at his daughter_, He reallly does love her…_ When the youkai lifted his head, he couldn't help suppress the shiver that passed through him at the cold dangerous glint in his eyes. Eyes that promised retribution. Before the kitsune left, Amanoma lifted his face from his mother's chest, "It was Kentaro!"

Kurama stopped and slowly looked at the small youkairenji. Eyes glinting dangerously as he watched the young kid being shaken by his mother. "Amanoma! What are you talking about?" she gasped, the villagers around them gasped as well, surprised at his words. "It was Kentaro!" he repeated, tears still streaming down his face, "I saw him! I heard onee-san scream father's name, when I got here, I saw Kentaro drop her body and throw something…" he broke of as he scrambled to find whatever it was that Kentaro had thrown away before he left his sister. Finding it, he grabbed the dagger and showed it to the kitsune. "He threw this away before he ran off." He said, his voice filled with anger. The people around them gaped and talked uncontrollably, he looked at the kid and understood what the kid felt. And in an instant, the legendary Kurama Youko disappeared leaving the other youkairenji in his midst.

"I hope he finds him… I hope he kills him slowly…" Amanoma whispered, his hands clenched on the dagger as tears streamed down his face. Setsuna looked at her son and back to her husband who was now holding their daughter in his arms. For once, Setsuna felt nothing but hatred to the person who took the life of their daughter… as she stood up, the other youkairenji were surprised to hear her voice agreeing to her sons words.

"Yes… I hope that Youko would make him suffer. Just as Kentaro made all of us suffer by taking away what is most precious to us... this I hope to the heavens."

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

AN: Hello minna!! Hehehe, I guess it's been a long time since I was able to update! I've been so busy with work that I barely had time to rest as well… anyweis, this is the sixth chapter and I guess this is going to be the second to the last or maybe the third to the last chapter. Hope you guys liked this chappie, oh and by the way, the lemon sub-story before this chappie is going to be posted on It's title is "Claiming you" it's under my original pen name aoi mizu ryu. Going to wait for your revies minna!!

Hehehehe!!! By the way, thanks a lot for the reviews!! Hope to hear more from you!! Ja ne!!

Aoi mizu no tenshi


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reverting bloodlines

Botan sat on the porch and gazed up at the clear summer sky. _Peaceful days back at Makai were always like this…_ the blue haired deity sighed again and tensed when she felt lean arms wrap themselves around her only to relax when she recognized the scent that came along with the arms. Sighing again but this time in content, Botan relaxed in her lover's arms.

Kurama sat quietly as he held Botan in his arms. It had been a long time but he hadn't forgotten how she felt in his arms… how good and just how right. Lowering his face into her azure locks, he breathed in deeply, enjoying her cherry blossom scent. His arms tightened around her when memories assaulted him, tears escaped his closed lids when he remembered the image that had haunted his dreams for a long time… her crimson blood and lifeless eyes. His arms tightened around her, willing to erase the dream with vivid reality… that she was here in his arms once more.

Botan gasped when she felt his arms tighten around her and felt the tears that left his eyes. Turning in arms despite his tight embrace, Botan grasped his face and tilted his face to meet hers, amethyst clashed with emerald orbs filled with sorrow. "Kurama?!"

"It's been so long…"

Amethyst orbs filled with tears at his words and wrapped her arms around him. "Gomen…. I didn't mean to leave you…" she whispered in his chest

Kurama's eyes widened and shook his head vehemently, "Iie… I should have been there to protect you… I shouldn't have left you alone…"

Lifting her head, the deity glared at the kitsune in her arms. "What the hell are you talking about, Kurama? It wasn't your fault, no one knew that Kentaro was going to act that way… no one knew…" she whispered the last sadly. "I thought that he understood… I thought he understood that I could never love him the way that he wanted me to."

Amber flecks crept into his emerald orbs as he listened to her talk about the one person who took her away from him with sadness. He closed his hands over her arms as he shook her lightly, "What are you talking about? He killed you and you're feeling sorry for him?!"

Sad amethyst orbs lifted to face his enraged amber tinged gaze, "Sumanu… demo, thinking about it, I think he was only pushed by his anger when he realized that I couldn't love him… even before I met you, I've tried my best to love him the way that they said that I should love him… demo, every time I looked at him, I just… kinda see Amanoma-chan in him… I really didn't know how it is to love and _be_ loved until you came into my life and stole my heart…" she whispered softly with slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks.

The youkai kitsune grinned at her words for he know just how gentle her heart really was, but his grin turned dangerous as he remembered how the bastard suffered under his plants. He blinked when he felt the deity's hand on his face, her amethyst gaze held a question in them. He merely shook his head, but when she persisted with a slight tug on his crimson mane, he reluctantly told her of what he did to Kentaro the moment he had spotted the youkairenji that had laid a hand on her.

Botan gasped at his words, "Kurama… you don't mean…"

"I killed him…" he whispered, a deadly gleam appeared in his eyes as he looked at his mate, "And I've never in my entire life enjoyed killing the way when I killed him." At her sorrowful gaze, he growled low in his throat. "He deserved nothing less for taking away what was mine!" he said vehemently that the deity before him sighed and shook her head ruefully, ruthlessness was so much a part of her beloved kitsune and she shouldn't have been surprised at his actions. Merely sighing in defeat, she glared at him softly before hitting his head softly with her fist and snuggled contently into his arms, and when he wrapped his arms around her, she sighed in contentment and whispered softly in his ear, making him smile and tilted her hear to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. "Aishiteru, Botan-chan…"

Botan blinked up at him in surprise and saw how his lips twitched to keep himself from laughing, "I told you before that don't know what love is, but when I lost you, my world practically stopped, and when I was given the chance to live as a ningen, my mother completed the task that you left behind, she taught me everything about life, and now to have you back in my arms, I believe that I've finally learned what love is…" Tears filled her amethyst orbs as she launched herself in his arms.

"Aishiteru, Youko…"

0000000000000

"That was so sweet…"

Keiko sighed along with Yukina, Shizuru, Ayame and Hinageshi, who was peeking at the side to watch the two lovers reunite after a long time. Moving back to the main house, Ayame grinned at Hinageshi as Keiko and the others followed behind them. The two ferry girls followed Koenma when they had heard the rumors that Enma-dioh had given the order to forbid their resident Deity of Death of stepping inside Reikai.

"Now, I think I know where that powerful youki came from when she was still sick!" Ayame muttered to Hinageshi as they entered the room. Hinageshi merely nodded and took their place beside Genkai as Keiko sat beside Yusuke, and Yukina sat beside Shizuru and Kuwabara. Keiko sighed again, "All this time, Kurama kept quiet even when Botan was here beside him all the time."

Yukina looked sadly on her joined hands. "I can't believe all the things that they've gone through… it's so sad."

Ayame smiled sadly. "Yes, you're right it is sad, but come to think of it, they really must belong to one another… for they've already been separated for more than two hundred years, only for fate to bring them back together again."

Hinageshi smiled. "It's really so romantic and sweet of Kurama-kun… he never stopped loving her… even when she was taken away from him."

Shizuru chuckled, "But I think it has been really hard for Kurama. All this time, Botan was always here with us but he could never make a move for she had no memories whatsoever about her past…"

Keiko looked at Shizuru before nodding in agreement. She then turned her surprised gaze to Yusuke when he spoke, "Damn… to think about it, he has all of his memories intact and Botan was here all the time," he shook his dark head in disbelief, "he never made a move… not even once… to make her remember…."

Genkai merely shook her head. "Yusuke no baka. He didn't have to make a move because he was waiting for the right time, he knew that eventually she would remember her past and that included him."

"Hey... but still… it must have been real hard for him…" the young teen muttered under his breath.

"Demo… what's weird is that Kurama gave her the jewel of memories…it's as if he's known that she would be given a second chance at life…"

Hiei snorted and glared balefully at the Reikai prince. "He didn't know. Everyone who heard the legend of the youkairenji clan knew of the rumors that when they left their ningen body, they would either live as reiki or youkai. Kurama, being the cunning youko that he was, knew of that rumor…"

"So, when Botan-san would live once again, she would have a chance to remember her past with the use of the jewel, either she lived as a youkai or reiki!!" Yukina ended for him happily.

Hinageshi smiled as well, "And all that he would have to do is wait until he would be able to find her, to unlock all of her memories!"

Kuwabara scratched his head, "Demo… even if Kurama knew that Botan would be given another chance at life, where would he know where to find her first?"

Shizuru smiled, "I guess that he doesn't have a clue to that. The only reason that he was able to find Botan was because they were really destined to be together… and when you think about it, there are three worlds. Kurama knew that Botan had a powerful reiki, so basically, if she was going to be given another chance at life, his first option where to look would be at Reikai."

Ayame nodded as well, "And even though he didn't know when she was going to be given another life, one way or another, they were bound to bump into each other… she being a ferry girl and all."

Hinageshi chuckled, "Ne, Koenma-sama, you should be proud of yourself, if you haven't assigned Botan as assistant to the spirit detectives, it might have taken them a long time to find one another!"

Koenma merely scowled at the red-haired ferry girl before standing up. _And she just had to remind me of that… _"Well, I have to be going now. I have to give my reports to father…"

Yusuke frowned. "But that still doesn't explain what's happening to her right now…"

"Happening to who?"

All eyes turned to find the ferry girl beside the fox incarnate. Her hair was tumbling loose from her usual ponytail while the kitsune had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

Yusuke blinked first before grinning, "Well, we were just talking that even though you regained your memories, that still doesn't explain the sudden shift in your reiki."

"Oh…" as Kurama assisted her down, she winced when she felt another surge of energy pass through her body, her hands immediately clutching the kitsune's arms in response.

Kurama's eyes widened as he held Botan in his arms, "Botan?"

The ferry girl merely smiled weakly, "Daijobou… it's just…" she broke off as another powerful wave of energy threatened to split her body in half.

Keiko gasped, "Is she alright?"

Kurama was about to lift her in his arms when she mewled painfully and gripped his arms in a death grip. "Botan!" he cried out in alarm only to stop when he sensed her youkai blood… as if calling him, he blinked, "Botan?"

The ferry girl moaned in pain and dimly heard as Kurama call her name, first in surprise, next in question. At first, she had no idea what was happening to her, but when all of her memories returned, so did the knowledge of who she was and what runs through her veins. She shook her head slowly, "Daijobou…" she gasped softly, "it's just…" breaking off as she doubled in with pain, Botan gasped in shock_, I never realized it was going to be this painful_… "my youkai blood… it's calling me…"

Emerals orbs widened with understanding at her response and as he lifted her frail form in his arms, Genkai stood beside him, motioning him to follow her. And as Kurama stood, Genkai bade the others not to follow them.

Kuwabara stared at the old woman as she left with the kitsune and the ferry girl in his arms. "Why the heck did she want us to stay here? We might be able to help Botan!"

Hiei gave a snort at his words… "Baka. There's nothing that any of us would be able to do to help the ferry girl… this would all be in that kitsune's hands."

Before Kuwabara could give another retort, Yukina answered for him, "Kazuma-san, normal youkairenji's, when they die, they not only loose their ningen body but also the weaker part of their soul or blood. If the youkai blood is stronger, it will be the only one to survive and give them another chance to live, if it's their reiki, they will in turn become a spirit… never has there been anyone who managed to retain both youkai or reiki after they loose their ningen body. Demo, Botan-san is a different type of youkairenji, she has a very powerful reiki which not only gave her a chance to live and serve at Reikai, but it seems that she was also able to maintain her youkai blood."

Yusuke blinked in understanding. "Wait! Are you saying that right now…"

Hiei snorted. "That ferry girl is turning into a youkai."

000000000000000000000000

AN:

Well, here's the next chappie… though I don't know if this is going to be the second to the last or if I'm going to do another one… hahahahahaha!! Eniweis, I guess it's going to take me quite a while to do the next chapter, though… hope to hear from you guys!! Ja mata!!

Aoi-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Eternally Bound

Koenma watched as Botan created a thorny whip out of thin air and used it to block Kurama's own rose whip. He sighed. He had to admit it… he had lost his chance with his best ferry girl. It had already been a week since the truth about Botan and Kurama's past was revealed to all of them and along with that was her transformation into a full blooded youkai. To their surprise, when she finally appeared before all of them after one night of agony, she looked like the kitsune's female counterpart which only enhanced her beauty that even Hiei had a hard time looking away from her lithe form.

Letting the vine wrap itself to her body, Koenma watched as her hand swept out gracefully and motioned the whip to deflect the rose whip that Kurama swept out in her direction. Her azure locks now falling way past her waist to her slender thighs, it was tinged with silver tones as well as the fluffy ears on top of her head, the tail that swished behind her was silver and cascaded down her back to look as if it was a part of her hair. As she turned to face the kitsune, her eyes, former amethyst orbs, now as a youkai her amethyst orbs was tinged with silver tones, and it twinkled in mirth as she tried to avoid the whip that the kitsune was throwing in her direction, but as she jumped away from the vine, she laughed out loud when the red-haired teen grabbed her from the back and nuzzled her neck.

The reikai prince sighed and left the couple alone and bumped into Ayame, capturing the ferry girl in his arms before she fell down on the floor, Koenma noticed the slight color on her cheeks as she righted herself. "Gomen, Koenma-sama…"

Topaz orbs looked back at the corner where Botan and Kurama's laughing voices could be heard and sighed and focused his attention to the ferry girl before him. "Yes, Ayame?"

Ayame bit the inside of her lower lip as she watched Koenma look back wistfully to the side where Botan's voices could be heard and sighed mentally. _Koenma-sama… what do I have to do for you to notice me?_ Pushing her sad thoughts to the back of her mind, she bowed down in respect to the reikai prince before delivering her message. "Koenma-sama, your presence is requested back at Reikai." She whispered softly.

Koenma watched the ferry girl before him closely and nodded. "Alright Ayame, let's go."

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Botan purred softly and warms arms wrapped themselves around her. Twisting in her lover's arms, she grinned playfully up at him and tugged at his blood red hair and pouted slightly. "I miss the fluffy foxy ears…" she whispered softly. Kurama's emerald green gaze twinkled mischievously before he grinned at her rakishly, "Who said you can't have both?" he murmured before reverting back into his youkai form, in a few moments, the ferry girl was looking up to a pair of gleaming amber orbs. Gaping at his silvery form, Botan giggled before reaching up with her own clawed hands and scratched the ears on top of his head as Kurama in turn lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.

Sighing in content, Botan closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms and snuggled contently in his arms even as he swept her off her feet and settled himself on the wooden porch of Genkai's place with her on his lap, his arms wrapped possessively around her. Clawed hands combed through her azure toned silver tresses as her own fingers deftly played with his own silvery strands. "Somehow… I guess I remembered you…" she whispered, when Kurama tilted her head to look up at him, she smiled softly before leaning her head on the crook of his shoulder. "When I first saw you during your fight with Karasu… when you transformed into Youko… deep in my heart, I know that something binds me to you… but I just didn't know what…" she sighed sadly, "Why didn't you tell me?" cupping his face with her hands, she held his face to have him look at her, "Why?"

Kurama gritted his teeth as he looked down at her, for a long time, he knew that she was going to ask that question, especially now that she had regained all of her memories, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head rest on top of hers. "It had been so long… I had never thought to see you again, and then I turned into a ningen, I completely forgot about you… till I saw you once again. When I first laid my eyes on you, you we're with Yusuke, and you were in your ningen form… I barely detected your reiki… I thought that it wasn't you, but when I saw you trying to heal Keiko during that time with Hiei, I finally knew that it was really you. Your reiki washed over me and your scent, it was still the same…never changed… still that sweet sakura scent…" he whispered sadly, "Why I didn't tell you back then?" his arms tightened around her and she knew how hard it was to tell this to her, _Kurama_ "I was afraid. Even though I've heard that youkairenji's revert into the form which is more powerful to them after the death of their ningen body, I was still afraid to hope that it was you, and all this time, to know that you didn't have any memories whatsoever, I knew I had to wait for the right time because I knew that I might scare you away if I forced myself and your memories on you…" he then growled low in his throat. "Do you know how hard it is to hold myself back, every time you smiled at Yusuke or Kuwabara… especially Koenma, do you know how hard it is to hold back, when I know that you truly belong to me, and the smiles that you give to them should belong to me?"

Botan shook her head, "Baka kitsune! They were my friends, what do you expect?!"

He looked down at her, "You belong to me. Body and soul, Botan… I won't have you leave me again."

The ferry girl merely shook her head at him, her eyes twinkling. "Baka…" looking at the forest ahead of them, she sighed again. "What happens now? I'm still officially connected to Reikai, and you still have your ningen life…"

The silver haired youko merely shook his head, "Iie, We'll work something out. Now that I have you, there's no way in three worlds that I would have you separated from me." Lifting his head from her's Kurama turned his head and met topaz orbs, he looked at Koenma and waited for the reikai prince to speak.

"Reikai has made it's decision."

* * *

"Botan hurry, you'll be late!"

Stopping before her new mother, Botan paused to give her a peck on the cheek before hurrying to meet with her fiancée who was waiting outside holding their bags. Holding his hand when she came to him, she grinned back to her and dashed around the corner before they became late for school. Shiori watched as her daughter-in-law disappeared with her son before coming back inside the house with a smile on her face as she remembered how the young lady had come into their household, almost two months ago…

_Shiori stood up from the couch when she heard the door open and heard the low voice of her son "Come on… it's going to be alright…" her eyes widened when she heard the voice of a girl followed his in response, "Demo…", "Trust me…." Rounding the corner, she smiled as she watched her son trying to usher the blue haired girl she had known before as one of Suuichi's friends, "Tadaima, Shuuichi-chan. Good evening Botan-chan…." She smiled when the girl colored brightly under her gaze, straightened herself and bowed before her in response._

"_Anou… good evening, Shiori-san…" she whispered as Suuichi came forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. _

"_Okaasan… is Suu-chan and 'tousan in?" _

_Shiori nodded and moved back to allow her son and his guest to come inside the house. "They're in the living room…" she told him as she went directly to the kitchen to fix some snacks for her son's guest. Just before she turned into the kitchen, she allowed herself to look back and watch as her son's friend bow proprietarily to her husband and son before sitting down on the couch. Smiling as she fixed the snacks, she knew that Suuichi cared deeply for his pretty blue haired friend, and as she brought the food back to the living room, she wished deep in her heart, that the perky young lady would be the one that would hold her son's heart._

_As Suuichi talked with his father, she watched as the girl grin from ear to ear as she talked with her other son. When she came back in with the food, Suuichi smiled at her and sat beside Botan, both looked at each other, before the girl looked down on floor as she fiddled with the edge of her school ribbon, her cheeks colored brightly as her son looked directly at them. _

"_Anou… 'kaasan, 'tousan… I know that you know Botan-chan here as one of my friends…"_

_Shiori nodded with her husband, "She goes to that other school with two more of your friends, right? Yusuke and Kuwabara, I think…" she answered and watched as Botan looked up at her and nodded, smiling brightly at her. Her heart beat frantically as she watched her son, **Could it be?**_

"_I'll be marrying her as soon as we graduate from high school."_

_Shiori blinked at her son's announcement and saw that he was determined and his decision was final. Smiling happily, she looked at her husband who merely chuckled and nodded. "Well, it seems that you've already decided about this. I guess there's no reason for us to object, ne, Shiori?" She smiled at her husband and stood up and wrapped her arms around the young girl who was still blushing brightly. "Welcome to the family, Botan-chan…"_

_Suuichi grinned at his older brother, "Does this mean that Botan-san is going to stay with us?"_

_The older Shuuichi flushed a bit and looked at his parents, "Well… that's one more thing…"_

In the end, Botan was firmly installed in the Minamino household until she and Shuuichi got married and got a place for them to stay for themselves, especially after Kurama gave them a very edited version of her life by saying that she had lost her family at an early age and that she stayed with her grandmother in the province before she just recently passed away, leaving her all alone.

Shiori smiled as she remembered one incident when she caught Botan call her son a different name, which prompted her to ask the young lady. Botan merely smiled brightly up at her and said that it was going to be very confusing to call both as Suuichi since there were two of them in the same household with the same name, so she decided to call her fiancée a nickname that would make it easier to her to determine one from the other when calling them. She looked at her son who merely chuckled and said that it was the name that his close friends call him… and so it was stuck to the Minamino household as well, they rarely call him Suuichi now… just Kurama.

She smiled at the fresh roses placed in the middle of the living room, life in the Minamino household had become much happier than it had ever been, and the young woman that her son brought home was the reason for it. I'm so happy for you Suuichi… I know you've spent all your life waiting for the right girl… and now, you've finally found the other half of your heat and soul.

Kurama smiled down at his fiancee, "Are you sure you're not going to miss your life as a ferry girl?" he asked her as they walked towards his school where he had her enrolled as one of his classmates.

Botan merely smiled up at him, "Iie… life would go on without me. I'm just happy that I've been given another chance at life by Koenma-sama and Enma-dioh, and to have that chance to be with you once again."

The fox incarnate grinned down at her and looked around them and noticed that they were alone, tugging her hand towards him, he cupped her nape and kissed her deeply. "And with me you'll stay forever." He whispered on her lips before he kissed her deeply again.

"I know… I'm eternally bound to you, my dear youko…"

* * *

Koenma smiled as he watched as two kiss again and shook his head and shut his monitor. Beside him, he watched as Ayame grinned at him, "Spying again on them, Koenma-sama?"

The reikai prince merely chuckled, "Iie, I was just checking how she was doing with her new life now."

Ayame tilted her head at him, "Are you sure that's what you're doing?" she teased him

Koenma merely chuckled, "I admit that at first I was loathe to let her leave, but now looking at them, makes me realize that she does deserve to be with him. She needs this chance of happiness again, I'm just lucky that my father made the decision to let her stay in Ningenkai as a ningen and later on in their life, after they leave their ningen bodies, for them to stay together in Makai… after all, she does after all hold youkai blood in her veins."

The ferry gild smiled at him, "Reikai of course could not put it past them of her unwavering loyalty and the time that she had placed her life on the line for her sworn duties here…"

The prince smiled at that and nodded, "Of course, I'll have to admit that I will miss her. I was really fond of her…"

"And what about now, my lord?"

Topaz eyes twinkled, "She will be forever be in memory, but now, I only see her as me friend… after all I do have my future queen with me, what more can I ask?"

Ayame grinned at him. "Good answer." She chuckled before flowing into his arms and kissed him.

_**-Owari-**_

* * *

AN:

Hello minna!! Well here we go! The final chapter to Eternally Bound!! Yesh!! After a long time! I've finally finished this yesh!! Hahahaha!! Hope you guys like this story! To those who have reviewed, thank you very much!! This story has been in my head for a long time now and I'm so happy to have it on print now! Hahaha!! Again, thank you to those who reviewed!

Kurama and Botan forever!!

Aoi-chan


End file.
